Ryū Senkō
by SetsunaG
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kistune. Chosen to bear this burden, but what if he was chosen because his blood contain something far more mystic than the Bijū itself ?
1. Chapter 1 : Wheel of Fate

**( Author note A/N ) **

**Title**: Ryū Senko

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and pariah of Konohagakure no Sato. Chosen by his father Namikaze Minato to bear the burden of the lives that the beast had obliterate, but what if he was chosen not because Minato couldn't ask another parents to sacrifices their children, but because his blood contain something far more mystic than the Bijū itself.

**Rating **: M ( 16-18+ )

**Pairing **: Naruto & Yūgao will be the main Pairing, but I intend to update the pairing to Naruto & Yūgao & ? & ?. There won't be any poll for the remaining two girls because I already planned who they will be.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto. If I do Naruto will be less useless and Sasuke will be Gay !

* * *

This is my first Fanfiction, I wrote it in English and this is not my native Language so please be gentle. I'm open for all CONSTRUCTIVE suggestion that you may have to improve this Fic, that, I hope, will entertain you.

This is what will be in this Fic :

This ficwillnot follow the Canon, there will be few part but it will be mainly an AU. I already planned different Arc, some will follow the Canon with some modification, while the other Arc will be from my creation.

Naruto will be smarter, stronger. People will certainly say that I made him God-Like, but believe me.. He will need that.

Yūgao will be mostly OOC, not that we know exactly her personality in the canon.

There will be no really Sakura & Sasuke Bashing, but I don't really like them, so they will take a beating sometimes.

* * *

**Legend : **

"Yo" - Talking

'Yo' – Thinking

"**Kit"** - Kyūbi/Mystic Being talking

'**Kit'** Kyūbi/Mystic Being thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Wheel of Fate**

Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the most powerful of the five main village of the Elemental Nation. Located in Hi no Kuni ( Fire Country ) Konoha was founded by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashimara Senju and the head of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha. Madara with his little brother were considered like the most powerful shinobi of the Uchiha clan, and sole user of the Mangekyō Sharingan, the level two of the Dōjutsu Sharingan of the Uchiha clan.

More the time passed and more Madara and his little brother became aware that a repeated use of the Mangekyō Sharingan make the user slowly go blind. Madara became quickly obsessed to cure his blindness, and in a moment of the madness, he fought his little brother and stole his eyes. In the process Madara gained the last stage of the Sharingan, the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan, these eyes granted him the immortality, and at last but not the last, the ability to summon and tame the most powerful Bijū, the Kyūbi no Kitsune. On the edge of the madness Madara wanted to take over Konoha, and for that he challenged the Shodaime Hokagein a death battle in the Valley of the End. During the battle Madara summoned the Kyūbi, but the beast was useless against the Shodai Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton Hijustu. The battle ended with the death of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju .

With the death of the Shodaime, his brother, Tobirama Senju, one the greatest user of Suiton jutsu and greatest strategist, take the title of Nidaime Hokage. During the reign of the Nidaime the Second Great ShinobiWarbegan, this war ended with Konoha'svictory but with the heavy price of the Nidaime death. His successor, the Sandaime, is none other than his student Sarutobi Hiruzen instrument of Konoha'svictory with the Nidaime.

Sarutobi had himself three students, Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the Shodaime, Jiraiya the self proclaimed Super-Pervert and Orochimaru one of the greatest genius of Konoha's history. These three will earn the title of Sannin during their battle against Salamander Hanzo, the head of Amegakure and one of the most powerful shinobi of the world. Several years after the end of the Second Great Shinobi War, Jiraiya will take a young apprentice, Namikaze Minato . Jiraiya will learn quickly that his young apprentice is certainly one of the greatest genius he's ever seen, with a knack for the lost art of Fūinjutsu. During this time the Third Shinobi war began between Iwa and Konoha. Minato a Jōnin at this moment, strike heavy blows to the Iwa's army with his two signature move, the Hiraishin no Jutsu who earned him the nickname, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō ( Yellow Flash ) and the Rasengan.

The Third Shinobi warended with Konoha's victory and Minato's promotion to the title of Yondaime Hokage. During his time to Konoha, he met one of Uzu no Kuni refugee Uzumaki Kushina, they fell in love, and with that Minato planned to rebuild the Namikaze clan with Kushina's help.

* * *

**1th October, In the Hokage Office.**

Minato sat behind his desk full of scroll with a frown on his face, his report said that the legendary Kyūbi no Kitsune had awaken and it began to roam freely in Hi no Kuni, it will be at Konoha's door in nine days.

"Rah, Shit !," Minato shouted, "It hadn't been even one year that I'm Hokage and this happening... What can be done?," Minato asked to himself, "The Bijū are only gigantic mass of Chakra, no matter how many attack we launch, it will be useless..." Minato said while rubbing his head in frustration.

Minato read the scroll in his hand and pick another scroll of a Fūinjutsu technique, suddenly his eyes widen in realisation.

"That's it ! Even if a Bijū can't be killed, it can be sealed... But the Kyūbi is the strongest of them so it can't be sealed in an object...", Minato said while scratching his chin in reflexion.

Meanwhile, the door of the office opened to reveal none over than Hiruzen Sarutobi the aged ex-Hokage. Minato snapped of his stupor and eyed the aged man.

"Greeting Minato-kun", said the elderly with a kind smile on his face, while he eyed the mess in the Hokage office.

"Greeting Sarutobi-san", Minato respond while reading another scroll. Sarutobiraised an eyebrow with the evident lack of attention of the young Hokage.

"So, Minato-kun, where's the fire ?", Sarutobi tried to joke but it's evident that it hadn't the desired effect.

Minato raised his head at the ex-Hokage before respond, "I'm sorry Sarutobi-san, but it's not the time to joke." responded Minato with a frown on his face.

At that Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "What's going on ?" asked Sarutobi.

Minato sighed and handed a scroll to Sarutobi "It seem that a Bijū, the Kyūbi no Kistune for more accuracy, is rampaging in Hi no Kuni, it will be here in eight days." Minato said.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this development, the old man had seen many war and death, but a Bijū is nothing to joke and if it come to Konoha it will be a slaughter, "What are we going to do Hokage-sama ?" demanded Sarutobi alarmed by the situation.

"I already did certain research on the Bijū and I know it can't be killed," said Minato while Sarutobi paled at this revelation, "But it can be sealed. However, I don't know in what, an object won't do it..", Minato said while thinking very hard for a solution.

Meanwhile Sarutobi searched in his memory, if he remembered right is late sensei Hashimara Senju told him once that the Bijū were sealed into newborn baby whose the chakra coil wasn't fully developed and with that allowed the chakra of the demon to fully merge with his vessel.

"Minato-kun.." Saruto called

"Yes ?" Minato responded

"I think I found the solution," Minato's eyes light up at this statement,"You are right when you say that an object can't contain the beast, however... a newborn baby whose the chakra coil aren't fully developed can contain it" Sarutobi said with a sorrowful look.

Minato's eyes widened at this statement. Indeed, it was the only thing that can stop beast but what parents in their right mind can do that to their children.

"I admit, it might be a solution. But I don't think that a single parent want to do that to their children,", Minato stated, he was thinking and he knew that the time run low. His wife Namikaze Kushina was pregnant and the baby will be delivered in eight days, Minato hadn't the choice, this will be the most difficult choice for him, but it must be done for Konoha.

Sarutobi sorrowful look deepened, he knew that Kushina was pregnant and it might be the only thing that can save the village from the destruction.

"Sarutobi-san.." Minato said, Sarutobi eyed Minato, Minato sighed and spoke "The Kyūbi's vessel will be my son, Naruto.." Minato said in a low voice. 'Kushina-chan will kill me' he thought.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at that, "Are you sure Minato-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure.." Minato said.

Sarutobi nodded, he doesn't like the idea of Minato using his son but it's not like they have choice, if nothing is done Konoha is doomed."So, Minato-kun how will you do it?" Sarutobi asked

Minato pondered 'Hm, it will require a powerful seal for that...' Minato's eyes widened in recognition 'I will be obliged to use THAT jutsu, it will cost my life, but Naruto will be safe. I will add additional seal, with that Naruto will absorbe it's chakra and if I'm correct it won't endanger his life, he will certainly have the Dragon's Blood just like me and all the Namikaze.. I will contact Bahamut-sama before I seal the beast in him..' he thought.

Minato with a grim looks on his face responded to the elder "I will use the Shishō Fūin and the Hakke no Fūin Shiki at first to allow the beast chakra to be converted in Naruto's chakra," Minato said earning a nod of approval of the ex-Hokage gesturing at Minato to continue, "And.... I will use the Shiki Fūin to seal the beast in Naruto." Minato said while Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock and horror at his successor plan.

"M..Minato if you use THAT Jutsu you will die !" Shouted a hysterical Sarutobi

"I know ! But it's the only thing that can seal Kyūbi," practically shouted Minato, after calmed himself Minato continued, "And only my blood will be able contain the power of the beast." said Minato while his head was in his hands

Sarutobi looked at him questionably "What do you mean ?" asked Sarutobi. Minato looked at him.

"You will know in time Sarutobi-san, but for now I must make the necessary preparation, and I must talk to Kushina-chan." said Minato, Sarutobi frowned at the young Hokage's statement but nodded and stand up from his chair.

"Very well, Minato-kun, I will order the evacuation of the civilian and mobilize the Shinobi for our battle while you create the seal." said Sarutobi.

Minato nodded wordlessly and began to write on a scroll, Sarutobi went to the door, he looked over his shoulder and said "Good Luck Minato-kun", Sarutobi closed the door without waiting for an answer.

Minato looked over Konoha and said "I'm sorry my son, I hope you will find the heart to forgive your foolish father. I just hope that the Villager and Shinobiwill go with my wish to treat you as a Hero," Minato said, he turned over and looked at his predecessor's portrait and said "In case that they will discard my wish I must come with something for Naruto..." said Minato with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hm, that will do it.. I hope Bahamut-sama will agree."said Minato and with that he began to write the seals that will claim his life and change the drastically the fate of his son.

* * *

**( Times skip 10, October )**

Minato arrived on the battlefield and only one word could describe what Minato was seeing "Slaughter" roughly hundred of shinobi were lying on the ground obliterated by the beast, Minato narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Kyūbi, in his arms was a bundle with his son merely asleep. At the sight of his son Minato let a single tears fell on his cheek at the memories of his deceased wife. A roar snapped Minato back to the realities, he made a fast set of hand seal and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a massive cloud of smoke could be seen all over the field, when the smoke cleared Minato stood on the top of Gamabunta the boss of the Toad summon. Gamabunta eyed the Kyūbi before him.

Gamabunta blew a large puff of smoke and said, "**So Minato, this is it huh?**"

"Yes... if you can slow him down while I do the seal for the Shiki Fūin it will help me." said Minato while staring at the large beast before him.

"**Understood,**"said Gamabunta while drawing his massive sword."**Before we begin, know that I will miss you Gaki."**said Gamabunta with a small smirk.

This statement drew a small smile on the face of the young Hokage "Thanks Bunta." before began a long series of hand seal.

After two minutes of battle Minato finished the last seal before cried "Shiki Fūin !!" the Shinigami appeared behind Minato and began to seal the Kyūbi's soul into Naruto. When the Shinigami finished the sealing he began to eat Minato's Soul before his soul was fully eaten Minato spoke his last words to his son "Naruto... Forgive me..." said Minato before falling of the head of Gamabunta who caught him with his tongue and laid him gently on the ground, with a last sad look Gamabunta vanished in a massive cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi and Jiraiya arrived to the clearing and saw Minato dead on the ground with Naruto next to him crying, Jiraiya picked up Naruto and smiled sadly at the blond haired baby in his arms. Sarutobi stared at the Minato's body and his stare turned to Naruto before returning to Minato's body and said " I swear it to you Minato, I will protect your son with my life."

Jiraiya turned to his sensei and spoke "I suggest that you give him his mother's Maiden name.. if Iwa learn that Minato had a son they will send countless assassin after him" said Jiraiya, Sarutobi nodded slowly before spoke again

"Let's go Jiraiya, I will carry Minato's body" said Sarutobi, before he went Minato's body and pick him up before take of to Konoha.

* * *

Sharingan ( Mirror Wheel Eye ) : genetic eye technique that naturally occurs in members of the Uchihaclan. It is not immediately present from birth, and first activates in a stressful situation in battle; after this occurrence, the user may utilize the Sharingan freely. When first acquired, the Sharingan has only one tomoe, and as its power increases, two additional tomoe will eventually appear.

Mangekyō Sharingan ( Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye ) : is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan is explained to be rare among the members of the Uchiha clan, present only in those who have killed their closest friends. The Mangekyō Sharingan can induce extremely potent illusions that can kill his targets ( Tsukuyumi ), form black flames as hot as the sun ( Amaterasu ) and creates a spiritual being that gives ultimate offensive and defensive abilities ( Susanoo ).

Mokuton Hijustu ( Wood Release Secret Technique ) : genetic ability of the First Hokage. By combining earth and water-based chakra, the First could produce trees or wooden objects from any surface, which he used decades before the start of the series to create the foundation of the village of Konohagakure. The objects created with Mokuton vary in detail, ranging from a simple wall to a functioning copy of the user.

Fūinjutsu : Sealing Art

Hiraishin no Jutsu ( Flying Thunder God Technique ) : Yondaime Hokage's jutsu, the reason for his alias "Yellow Flash"! His high-speed movement over long distances...it is really "space-time movement". To activate the jutsu, he needs a "jutsu-shiki" to mark the destination. Yondaime applies a "jutsu-shiki" to weapons such as kunai in advance. It is also possible to leave it in a touched area.

Rasengan ( Spiraling Sphere ) : Jutsu that Minato Namikaze created after three years of development. It is a spinning ball of chakraformedin the user's hand that grinds into whatever it comes into contact with.

Shishō Fūin ( Four Symbols Seal )

Hakke no Fūin Shiki ( Eight Trigrams Sealing Style ) : This jutsuwasused in conjunction with the Dead Demon Seal to seal the Demon fox within Naruto Uzumaki. This seal allows the two Four Symbols Seals to leak the Demon fox chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

Shiki Fūin ( Dead Demon Consuming Seal ) : This jutsu, when performed, ends the lives of boththetarget and the user. Using this technique invokes the powers of the Death God (Shinigami), which hovers behind the user. The soul of the summoner can be seen bound to it. Upon being summoned, the DeathGod reaches its arm into the one who summoned it. The summoner can then use the arm to tear the soul from their intended target. Once the soul is taken, the DeathGoddevours them both, locking the two souls in an eternal battle.


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

**( Author note A/N ) **

Here we go, the second chapter of Ryū Senko.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto. If I do Naruto will be less useless and Sasuke will be Gay !

**Legend : **

"Yo" - Talking

'Yo' – Thinking

"**Kit"** - Kyūbi/Mystic Being talking

'**Kit'** Kyūbi/Mystic Being thinking

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Beginning**

Six years after the Kyūbi's defeat by the hands of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha began to heal from this fateful night of the 10th October. The civilian and shinobi alike mourned their lost one, many lives had been lost this night, many people have lost father, mother, brother, sister, son, daughter and lover.

At the end of Kyūbi's attack and the Yondaime's death, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen had been reinstated as the Hokage, the time to choose his and the Yondaime's successor. The first thing that the Sandaime did when he was reinstated was to call a Council meeting to discuss the damage and the plan to rebuild the village.

The Council is separated in two organisations, the Shinobi Council whose member are : Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Shintenshin user clan who can read the mind, Nara Shikaku, head of the Kagemane user and great strategist, Akimichi Chōza, Akimichi clan's head, Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Konoha's tracker, Aburame Shibi, head of Konoha's user of Kikkai Mushi, Hyūga Hiashi, head of the Byakugan user, Uchiha Fugaku head of the Sharingan user, and the seat of the Namikaze clan head who is empty for now.

The second part of the Council is the Civilian council which member are mainly merchant and civilian whose have a great influence in the village.

At last there is the Hokage's councillor who are Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura who are Sarutobi's old teammates, Danzō, the head of the ROOT ANBU division and the Hokage himself.

During the meeting Sarutobi declared the late Yondaime's action, the sealing of the beast inside an orphan baby named Uzumaki Naruto and his wish to see the boy as a Hero. The Council's reaction were vary, the Shinobi Council minus the head of the Hyūga and the Uchiha agreed with the Yondaime's last wish while the Civilian screamed for the child's head. Sarutobi foreseen that the Civilian council couldn't be calmed and will certainly attempt to the child's life, he enforced a law that will punish by death the mention of Naruto's condition and any attempt to his life.

One year after that the number of assassination attempt to Naruto's life was eighty-three, the Sandaime made the decision to assign an ANBU team to guard Naruto 24/7 while he's in the orphanage.

Two years later Naruto is kicked from the orphanage and will live four months in the street at the civilian's mercy. After many beating, which, fortunately were stopped by the ANBU teams, the Hokage who were not aware that Naruto was kicked from the orphanage brought an apartment for him with a monthly allowance, unfortunately this didn't stop the beating. The Hokage decided to punish severely the responsible of Naruto's torture, after many arrest, execution, the beating finally stopped for three years...

* * *

A six year old boy with spiky blond hair, icy blue eyes, three whisker mark on each cheek, were running across the street with a dozen of angry villager at his tail, he wore an orange clad T-shirt with a black shirt and blue ninja sandal. His T-shirt were drenched with blood from the Kunai located in his shoulder, while he's running he can hear the villagers launch profanities at him like "Come back here Demon !", "Kill the Demon !"

'Why did they call me a demon, I don't understand I never did anything to them !' he thought, he's running faster and turned at a crossroad, unfortunately it was a dead-end and before he can turn around and take off to the street, he saw the villager blocking the exit with a sick grin on their face.

"So, the demon thinks that he can escape us, huh?" said one of the villager, while the others draw out various weapon, stick, staff, knife, katanas, mace, kunai.

The back at the wall with fear evident on his face he began "P-please, I never did anything wrong !" stammered Naruto while holding his hands before him.

One of the villager snorted "Tch, never did anything wrong ? You killed so many people, and you say you never did anything wrong ?! Go fuck yourself fucking Demon !" the villager spat, before grab him and began to punch him on the face, Naruto rolled on the floor before be stopped by the wall.

"We had let you in peace because the Hokage always guarded you, but now.." said a villager with a sickly glee in his eyes, "Now we can finish what the Yondaime has began, I'm sure he will be pleased by that !" said the villager before began their onslaught on the poor boy who can't do nothing than let many bloody scream out of his mouth.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At Konoha door.**

An ANBU team show up at the gate of Konohagakure, this team is composed of four members, one man with spiky silver hair defying the gravity, he's carrying a Dog mask, his name Hatake Kakashi one of the best ANBU Captain, "Maa, home sweet home !" exclaimed the ANBU Captain.

His second in command, a man with spiky brown hair and a Lion mask codename Tenzō chuckled at his commander antic "I didn't think you were this eager to return home Sempai" said Tenzō clearly amused.

Kakashi shook his head before a grin appeared behind his mask, "It's not like I'm eager to return," Tenzō raised an eyebrows, "I'm eager to see what prank our little fire cracker Naruto will pull off this time." said Kakashi while grinning like a madman.

Tenzō laughed at that, "Oh yeah don't remind me, his last stunt when he exposed the Hyūga's underwear was priceless... I remember Hiashi-sama's look when he discovered that !" said Tenzō while laughing all the ways.

Kakashi chuckled, "Indeed that was good," he turned to his third teammate, a young woman with long purple hair and a Cat mask, she is Uzuki Yūgao, ANBU's newest rookie member and one of the youngest, she's only sixteen year old and already an elite. "And you Cat what do you think ?" asked Kakashi.

Yūgao giggled, "Indeed that was a good stunt, but I prefer when he stole the Hokage's Icha Icha Paradise and show it at the ANBU HQ saying that the Hokage was a Pervert." said Yūgao while trying to suppress a laughter at the memories and failing miserably.

Tenzō chuckled, "Yeah that was good. That remind me Cat, you passed his fifth birthday with him no? " said Tenzō with a sly smile on his face, earning a slight blush from Yūgao. Tenzō turned to the last member of the team, a man with shoulder length brown hair and a face that clearly showed that he's sick and always coughing, he's wearing a Hawk mask, his name is Gekkō Hayate one of the best Konoha Kenjutsu specialist. "And you Hawk what do you think ?" asked Tenzō.

Hayate stared at his superior and shrugged, "Hm,(cough) nothing much (cough). However I must say (cough) that we have one hell of a gaki (cough). With all the crap that these idiots of villager (cough) put him through and don't lose his sanity...(cough) tough guy." said Hayate while staring at his teammate staring at their reaction.

Kakashi and Tenzō lowered their head in sadness while Yūgao gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in anger toward these assholes, the Uzuki family had lost member during the Kyūbi attack but the survivor always respected the young Jinchūriki for his sacrifice.

Kakashi stopped his mourning when he heard a scream, turning to his teammate he nodded his head before the ANBU team take off through the roof in the direction of the scream.

When they arrived at the location, their eyes widened in shock and horror at the scene before them, before their eyes were the little Naruto on the ground bathing in a pool of his blood with many cut and stabbed with many Kunai, surrounded by a dozen of civilian.

Hayate was the first to overcome his shock, he unsheathed his sword and jumped just in time to stop a villager who were about to stab Naruto in the heart. With a quick vertical slash Hayate cut the villager arm, the villager screamed in pain before collapsing on the ground, the ANBU team take a defensive position while Yūgao checked on Naruto.

Kakashi glared at the villager, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" demanded Kakahi.

A brave/stupid villager snorted, "Huh, it's evident no? We finish what the Yondaime started." spatted the villager before being silenced by a Kunai in his throat courtesy of Tenzō, the other villager stared wide eyed at the fallen villager before began to pale when Kakashi began to leak Killing Intent.

Meanwhile Yūgao was checking Naruto and her eyes watered at the sight of the boy, he lost a lot of blood, his eyes were gouged and he had deep cut on his arm.

Kakashi turned to Yūgao, "Cat, go deliver Naruto to the Hokage, quickly !" ordered Kakashi, Yūgao nodded and Shunshined to the Hokage office.

Kakashi turned to the remaining villager, " Your sentence will be death, for the Hokage's law transgression !" shouted Kakashi, he turned to Tenzō, " Tenzō... Do it !" shouted Kakashi.

Tenzō nodded and began to make some hand seal, he slammed his hand on the ground and shouted "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)" before many trees began to spread out from the ground and imprison the villager, meanwhile Kakashi began his own series of hand seal and shouted " Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique )" a massive Fireball moved toward the village and incinerated the villager who screamed in agony. When the fire died Kakashi turned to his teammates, he nodded at them and Shunshined away to the Hospital.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Hokage office.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was muttering various curse trying to defeat the most powerful enemy of any Hokage... The dreaded Paperwork ! While Sarutobi was cursing his fucking paperwork, he sensed a chakra signature arriving by Shunshin no Jutsu, he raised his head for greet the ANBU member, when Yūgao arrived at the office, "Hokage-sama !!" shouted a nearly hysterical Yūgao, Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock and horror a the sight of Naruto drenched in blood, he immediately pushed a button on his desk and four doctor Shunshined, Sarutobi barked his order, "Quick, take him to the operation room !!" shouted Sarutobi, the doctors nodded, picked Naruto and Shunshined at the hospital, Sarutobi turned toYūgao and said "Cat follow me." Yūgao nodded and Shunshined with the Hokage at the Hospital.

* * *

**At the Hospital.**

Sarutobi and Yūgao waited outside the operation room with a tense silence, finally Yūgao decided to break the ice, "Hokage-sama, can ask you something ?" asked Yūgao, the aged Hokage turned to face her and nodded slowly, "Why do you believe in these doctors ? Last time, nobody wanted to treat him, we were forced to threaten them for heal him, and even monitor them for not poison him." asked Yūgao.

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the door "These doctor are those who delivered Naruto when he is born, they know that he's not a demon" said Sarutobi. Yūgao nodded, when a question popped in her head.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask, who were his parents?" asked Yūgao clearly interested, nobody knew who were his parents.

Sarutobi frowned at her question and sighed "I don't know Yūgao-san I'm sorry." he lied, Yūgao frowned but nodded 'You are a very poor liar Hokage-sama' she thought.

Meanwhile Tenzō, Kakashi and Hayate arrived, Sarutobi stood infront of them and asked with his commander tone "Inu, Tenzō, Hawk report !" commanded Sarutobi.

Kakashi kneel before his commander and spoke in buisnesse tone "Hai, Hokage-sama, we were returning from our A-ranked mission when we heard a scream, when we arrived at the scene we saw Naruto on the ground with a dozen of villager around him. We intercepted them, I ordered Cat to take him to your office and we disposed of the criminal" finished Kakashi while breathing at the end.

Sarutobi nodded slowly, when he was about to speak again the door of the operation opened and the doctor stepped in the corridor, Sarutobi rushed to the doctor, "Kawashima-sensei, how is he ?" asked a clearly worried Hokage.

The doctor as Kawashima sighed and began to drop the bomb, "He's suffering from a massive blood loss, he has multiple broken ribs, he has his two arms and two legs broken.. But the most terrible is that they gouged his eyes, he will never see again." said with a sad voice. Sarutobi and the ANBU team cringed at the idea to not be able to see these beautiful blue eyes unique to two people, one is long dead. 'I'm so sorry Minato.. I promised to protect your son. But I failed you' thought the old Hokage. Kakashi, Hayate and Tenzō barely contained their angers while it taken all Yūgao's will power to not cry.

"I'm thanking you Kawashima-sensei, you may leave." said Sarutobi, Kawashima nodded and left, Sarutobi turned to his ANBU team, "Let's go see him." said Sarutobi, the team nodded and entered the room.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

A figure snapped its eyes wide open, its pale yellow slitted eyes narrowed before spoke, "**Tch, these foolish Human !**" roared the figure before stand up, "**Look like you were right Minato...**" said the being and continued, "**I've waited too long, I must do something now,**" said the being it looked at the sky, "**I'm sorry Naruto, I've waited too long, I will make it up to you, I swear it.**" said the being before vanished in a swirl of blue flames.

* * *

**At the Hospital.**

The Hokage and the ANBU team stared with a sorrowful look at the figure of Naruto lying on his bed with the body fully bandaged, only his spiky blond hair were visible. "My god." muttered a watery eyed Yūgao.

Sarutobi shook his head clearly disappointed in his villager, 'Minato.. Kushina.. What will you say if you know what these idiot have done to you son.' The Hokage turned to his ANBU team and sighed, "Kakashi, Yamato, Hayate, you can go home. Kakashi I'm waiting for your full report tomorrow." said Sarutobi, the three men nodded and Shunshined away. Sarutobi turned his stare to the fourth member of the team,

"Yūgao-san, I want you to stay here and guard him.." commanded Sarutobi, Yūgao nodded. Sarutobi looked again at Naruto, Yūgao decide to break the silence,

"These assholes don't deserve a Hero like him.." spat Yūgao with venom in her voice. Sarutobi looked at her and smiled, 'Thank you.. Uzuki Yūgao' thought the elder before spoke,

"Indeed.. He's a Hero just like his father." slipped Sarutobi before slap his hand on his mouth, but the deed was already done.

Yūgao glared at the elder Hokage and spoke, "I thought that you didn't know his parents Hokage-sama" said Yūgao with an edge in her voice that promised pain if he didn't spit the information.

Sarutobi knew that he was caught did some hand seal and muttered a silencing Jutsu, the room began to glow blue, the glow died and Sarutobi stood in front of Yūgao,

"Before I tell you Yūgao-san, you must know that this is a SS-ranked information it's vital that this information don't leave this room, understood ?" said sternly the Hokage. Yūgao nodded and pondered why this information was ranked to the highest secret level.

Sarutobi inhaled and began, "Naruto's mother was Uzumaki Kushina but you must know her under the nickname of Shinkū Arashi ( Crimson Cyclone ) for her exceptional use of Fūton Justu." said Sarutobi. Yūgao was stunned and gaped like a fish 'What ? My hero, my model the Shinkū Arashi was Naruto's mother?! Well shit.' thought Yūgao.

Sarutobi chuckled at his subordinate expression, 'She's not finished.' thought Sarutobi before continue

"And his father was Namikaze Minato known as Konoha no Kiroii Senkō and the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato" stated Sarutobi.

Yūgao's eyes bugged out of their socket, here was the son of two of the biggest legend of the shinobi world, but mostly the two most deadly shinobi that the world ever known, she knew now why this information is SS-ranked.

"Well, I will let you do your job and return to my office." stated Sarutobi, but before he Shunshined away a swirl of blue flame appeared, Yūgao and Sarutobi stood in a defensive stance but were shocked of what appeared when the blue flame died down, here stood a biped creature it stood at 8 foot, it has a dragon head with mostly a blue skin with a hint of yellow on the belly, it has two wings, its feathers were scale and were yellow and orange and its hand and paw were clawed with golden claw. It turned its stare to the shocked old Hokage,

"**You are the Sandaime Hokage aren't you ?**" asked the creature. Sarutobi snapped of his shocked state,

"Y-yes, it's me, w-who are you ?" stuttered the Hokage, clearly afraid by the being before him.

"**Do not fear me Human, I'm not your enemy,**" said the Dragon, somewhat Sarutobi and Yūgao relaxed and the dragon continued "**Yes, my name is Bahamut I'm the Dragon Lord and I'm here for Naruto.**" stated the dragon. Sarutobi widened his eyes and Yūgao looked at him questionably. Bahamut moved and put a hand on Naruto's forehead, his hand began to glow blue and he frowned '**Naruto what they have done to you ?**' thought Bahamut.

"What do you mean you are here for Naruto ?" asked Sarutobi to the Dragon Lord.

Bahamut sighed, "**Minato hasn't told you anything, hasn't he?**" asked Bahamut. Sarutobi looked at him questionably,

"Why Minato is involved ?" asked the old Hokage. Bahamut sighed one more time before spoke,

"**Sit down this will be a long story**" said Bahamut and began his story.

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindscape.**

Naruto was curled in a ball and muttered "No more... I don't want this pain anymore." Naruto continued to mutter this mantra before heard a voice,

"**Come**" said the voice. Naruto stood up and began to walk and head to the voice, he arrived to a huge room whose resembled to a sewer with huge bar, behind the darkness two blood red eyes snapped open startling Naruto,

"W-who are you ?" asked Naruto, the being chuckled and spoke again,

"**I'm your saviour, reap that piece of paper and I will relieve you from your pain**" said sweetly the being, Naruto's eye light up at this statement and reached the seal with his hand, but when he was about to reap the seal he was stopped by a man. Naruto looked at the newcomer he stood at 6"2, had wild blond hair, blue cerulean eyes, he wore a Jōnin attire with a white cape with the Kanji 四代目火影 ( Yondaime Hokage ) with orange flame that leaked at the bottom, the man grabbed Naruto, the being in the cage began to strike the bar,

"**You !! I will kill you YONDAIME !!**" shouted the being, Minato looked at the beast with a bored look,

"I didn't want to see you again Kyūbi, but I wanted to know how my son was doing" said Minato, Naruto looked at the man questionably 'Son? What is he talking about?' Naruto asked to himself, suddenly his eyes widened in realisation 'I see, he said that beast was the Kyūbi, so it's explain why the villager said that I'm a demon.' thought Naruto. Minato looked at Naruto while the Kyūbi was rampaging in his cell, Minato finally spoke, "He's noisy isn't he? Let's go somewhere else" said Minato.

Naruto blinked and was now in a wide area with white sky with his father standing before him, Naruto stared at Minato before broke the silence,

"So.. you are the Yondaime Hokage and my father ?" asked hesitantly Naruto.

"Yes I am, my name is Namikaze Minato" responded simply Minato. Naruto breathed before spoke again,

"And you said that this beast was the Kyūbi right ?" asked Naruto, Minato nodded and Naruto continued, "So the story that said that you killed it were pure bullshit, instead of killing it you sealed it into a newborn baby, you own son right ?" stated Naruto in a calm voice. Minato looked surprised at his son and a hint of pride, 'He's really perceptive, he's really a six year old boy ?' thought Minato

"Yes, that's exact, I must say that I'm surprised that you figured out that in less than 2 minutes" said Minato. Naruto just shrugged,

"I already have some suspicions, my birthday is the 10 October the days of Kyūbi's attack, and the villager who said that I'm a demon, all the glare, the hate directed at me, all fall in piece now." said Naruto while the tears fall freely on his cheeks. Minato looked sadly at his son while the guilt crushed his heart, Minato's eyes watered,

"I'm sorry son.. I'm so sorry.. I'm.." said Minato before be stopped by Naruto,

"Stop it !" shouted Naruto, " There are nothing to forgive Tou-san, you did what you have to do to save Konoha, I don't hate you, hell I'm the son of the greatest shinobi that Konoha ever produced !" said Naruto. Minato looked at his son wide eyed and rushed to his son, he grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, Minato released his son and smiled at him,

"Know that I'm very proud of you my son." said Minato, "Can I ask you a question thought ?" asked Minato, Naruto nodded, "Do you hate the villager ?" asked Minato, Naruto pondered a moment before shook his head and spoke,

"If I hated them, I will be no better than them. I'm the remainder of what they lost that day, they exerts their frustration on me. But I will not yield, I will make them see me as Namikaze Naruto and not the Kyūbi no Kistune !" said Naruto with conviction in his voice, Minato looked at him with pride, Naruto continued "Also..." began Naruto while blushing slightly and scratched behind his head with a goofy grin on his face,"Yūgao-chan will certainly be pissed if I began to alienate everybody." said Naruto nervously while scratching his head. Minato raised an eyebrows before a shit-eating grin appeared on his face,

"Ee.. Looks like someone has a crush." said Minato slyly. Naruto blushed furiously before spoke again,

"Erm, whatever you say Tou-san... I've two question for you if you don't mind ?" asked Naruto to his father, Minato nodded, "First.. Who was my mother ?" asked Naruto, Minato nodded and spoke,

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was a real a tomboy, but a beautiful woman and a real loud-mouth, she was one of the sole survivor of Uzu no Kuni. In battle she was fierce and my match she earned the nickname Shinkū Arashi." said Minato, meanwhile Naruto listened with a small smile on his face at the discovery of his mother.

"Is she still alive ?" Naruto asked, Minato shook his head with a sad look on his face,

"No, I'm sorry, she died while giving birth to you, her weakened states with the stress of Kyūbi's attack, her body couldn't handle it." said Minato, Naruto nodded sadly before spoke again,

"Lastly, why did you sealed it in me, I don't think that a human can handle the Lord of all demon with simply whiskered cheek for drawback" stated Naruto, Minato gave him a puzzled look 'Damn, Kushina-chan we've engendered a genius' thought Minato while he beamed in pride.

"Again you are right Naruto, it's because you, me and all the Namikaze before us, had Dragon blood," Naruto looked at his father questionably "This blood allow us to summons the powerfull Dragon race, with Bahamut-sama as their Lord, it's allow us and our mate a longer lifespan than the rest of the Human" explained Minato, Naruto pondered a moment at these information before voice his question

"You said that our blood allow us to summons the Dragon, but why did you use the Toad then" asked Naruto, Minato nodded and began,

"Yes, I used the Toad because a war occurred in the Dragon Realm, they needed time to restore their power, for that they needed to hibernate and time for their eggs to hatch." Minato said, earning a nod of understanding from Naruto. Minato looked at the sky before spoke again, "Well son, I must end our meeting Bahamut-sama is here, he will take you to the Dragon Realm and train you in the Shinobi Art" said Minato, Naruto's eye shined in happiness at that,

" Really ?!" asked an excited Naruto, Minato nodded, "Yatta !!" shouted an overjoyed Naruto. Minato chuckled at his son antic 'He's still a six year old boy after all' thought Minato with a smile on his face, before began to fade away.

"Wait, Tou-san will I see you again" asked Naruto, Minato shook his head,

"I'm sorry son, but I used all my remaining chakra" Naruto head dropped, "Know this Naruto, that me and your mother will always love you, be strong my son" said Minato, before fading away.

"Thank you.. Tou-san" said Naruto before vanishing as well.

* * *

**In the real world.**

Sarutobi and Yūgao stared shocked at the Dragon Lord, with the revelation that the Dragon has revealed. Sarutobi light up his pipe before blowing a stream of smoke and chuckled,

"Man, this little runt of Minato he had one hell of a secret" said Sarutobi, Yūgao nodded,

"Indeed, who could have thought that the Namikaze had that kind of power" she said, Bahamut nodded,

"**Well, it's time for me to go, I will take Naruto with me, but before that..**" said Bahamut before turning to Yūgao, "**I've seen what you have for him Yūgao-san**" said Bahamut, while Yūgao looked at him with a questionable look,

"What have I done for him ?" she asked at the Dragon. Bahamut chuckled,

"**You were here for him when he was alone and in turmoil, if it wasn't for you, he couldn't be able to maintain his sanity, for that I insist to thank you**" said Bahamut before one of his claw glow blue and tapped it on Yūgao's forehead, she stared blankly at the ceiling before snapped in the reality,

"What have you done to me ?" asked Yūgao alarmed. Bahamut grinned,

"**It's a gift,**" simply said Bahamut, Yūgao raised an eyebrow, "**Don't worry you will know time.**" saif Bahamut before turned around and picked gently Naruto and spoke to the two persons in the room "**He will come back in roughly four years, be prepared though, if I'm correct this will be very interesting**," said Bahamut while grinning, "**Farewell.**" said Bahamut before disappearing in swirl of blue flame.

Sarutobi turned to Yūgao and said "Well Yūgao-san your mission is terminated, you can go home now" Sarutobi Shunshined away.

Yūgao stared simply at the Naruto's bed 'Please Naruto-kun, be safe and come back to us' she thought before Shunshined away.


	3. Chapter 3 : Return & First Mission

**( Author note A/N )**

**Reviews' answer :**

**Slacker1 : **I join you to the fact that the first chapter of the story was boring, but hey, not all the Chapter will be epic and it's not pointless nonsense like you said, all I wrote will have a meaning later in this story just wait & see.

For the Harem, well don't worry it will be a long time before it take place.

Like you said the council is a fanon concept, old and overly used, but don't worry there will not have endless angst between Naruto and the council wait & see :)

**Hinuared :**Wow, hold your horse, Yūgao is NOT crushing on Naruto at this moment of the fic, the blush is mostly from embarrassment she's an Elite Kunoichi, and one of her teammate discovered that she has a soft spot, Naruto is crushing on her yes, but not the opposite. For the other girls, the Hint that I will give you is that the second girl will appear shortly but the relationship with Naruto will take few years to evolve.

Here we go, the third chapter of Ryū Senkō.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto.

**Legend : **

"Yo" - Talking

'Yo' – Thinking

"**Kit"** - Kyūbi/Mystic Being talking

'**Kit'** Kyūbi/Mystic Being thinking

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Return & First mission.**

**4 Years Later.**

It's been four years since the Dragon Lord Bahamut took Naruto away from Konoha. Naruto's disappearance spread through the village like wild fire, many villager celebrated the 'death' of the 'Demon spawn' or the 'Demon brat' the festivities was brought to an end by the Hokage and nearly the entire ANBU contingent. Danzō cursed his bad luck, he wanted to kidnap the brat, enrol him into his ROOT division and turn him into _his _ultimate weapon, he cursed the Sandaime for turning down his proposition to turn the brat into a living weapon. The most surprised to learn Naruto's disappearance were Kakashi, Hayate and Yamato, when they questioned Yūgao and the Hokage about the reason of his disappearance, they just shrugged it off and said that he was safe.

**Flashback.**

Yūgao stood before the Hokage while he put his tobacco in his pipe and light it up, Yūgao began to speak "May I ask why did you call me Hokage-sama ?" asked Yūgao slightly annoyed to have been disturbed from her training session. Sarutobi looked at her,

"I'm sorry to disturb you Yūgao-san, I called you in regards to what happened yesterday." said Sarutobi while blowing a puff of smoke, Yūgao raised an eyebrow,

"What about it Hokage-sama ?" she asked

"Well, it's considered like a SS-ranked secret at that moment, if the civilian council hear that Naruto had been taken by a Dragon Lord to be trained in the shinobi art, this will create an uproar that I will certainly not be able to control." stated Sarutobi while frowning at these narrow-minded bigots. Yūgao frowned but nodded,

"I understand Hokage-sama." said Yūgao before giggle, Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, Yūgao explained, "It's really odd he's only six years old and he's already under 2 SS-ranked secret and 1 S-ranked." stated Yūgao. Sarutobi chuckled,

"Indeed, but you know... It's certain to me that this brat will rocket the entire shinobi world," said Sarutobi, Yūgao nodded before Sarutobi speak again, "You know... when I confronted him several months ago about his dream do you know what was his response ?" asked Sarutobi, Yūgao shook her head, Sarutobi continued, "He wanted to be Hokage, to be recognised by the villager and protect them, he wanted what he never had.. a family..." said quietly Sarutobi. Yūgao contemplated this information and a smile appeared on her face,

"Just like Hayate-san said, we have one hell of a gaki," said Yūgao, earning a nod from the Hokage, before she continued, " You know, Hokage-sama, the ANBU's life is very stressful, we seeing many horrible things," stated Yūgao, Sarutobilooked at her questionably, "But, with Naruto's carefree attitude, his pranks, his smile, he succeeded to relieve the stress that many of us were practically unable to handle. Even the ANBU commander dubbed him the Konoha's Sunshine." stated Yūgao, while her smile grew wider. Sarutobilooked at her with a kind smile on his face 'Naruto you are really something, all the ANBU are under your thumb.' thought the elder.

"Well Yūgao-san, I don't want to disturb you more than necessaries" said Sarutobi, Yūgao nodded and bowed before Shunshined away.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

**Few miles away from Konoha.**

A black clad figure can be seen walking on the Konoha's road, when the Konoha's wall began to appear a smile appeared on his face, "I'm back" said the black figure before vanish in a small tornado.

* * *

**At the Hokage office.**

Sarutobi was cursing loudly, this paperwork is the Hokage's bane, he turned to look at his successor/predecessor 'Damn you Minato, I swear you died intentionally to avoid this fucking paperwork !' he thought while he swore that he saw the portrait mock him with a goofy smile.

Sarutobi read one of the scroll one the desk, it's the latest report from one of his ANBU Team about the self proclaimed Hunter, the Ryū Senkō ( Dragon Flash ), this Hunter appeared less than one year and a half ago, he began to clear the highest bounty in the Bingo Book and had destroyed several drugs and prostitution network. Of course the name Senkō brought Iwa's attention, and the Tsuchikage immediately ordered to all his Oinin to search and kill the Kiiroi Senkō wannabe, needless to say that the Tsuchikage lost almost eighty percent of his Oinin force and added the Ryū Senkō in the Bingo Book at section SS-ranked nin and 'Flee on Sight' much to the Tsuchikage's dismay who think that Namikaze Minato's ghost came to haunt him.

Of course when the news reached Konoha, that created quite a stunt among the council, Danzō suggested to arrest the man and force him to join Konoha, earning a nod of approval from the council, it's Sarutobi and his two advisor that calmed the uproar saying that, if the man earned the class SS-ranked nin in the Iwa's Bingo Book it wasn't for the show, the man will be brought to Konoha but pacifically.

Sarutobi sighed and spoke to himself, "Naruto, please come back here a take my job I can't take it anymore." whined the old Hokage while crying anime's tears.

"Aww, an Hokage whining I almost pity you." said a voice that reasoned through the office. Sarutobi jerked from his chair and drawn a Kunai from his robe and speak,

"Who are you ?! Show yourself ?!" commanded Sarutobi who began to tense, if this man had been able to come here undetected, then he was no pushover.

"Wow, calm down I'm not your enemy" said the voice, before step out the shadow, "It's been a long time Oji-san" said the man. At the sight of the man Sarutobi's jaw literally hit the ground while his eyes popped out their socket, the man before him stood at 6"2, has a very handsome face, wild spiky blond hair, icy blue eyes, he wore black ANBUpant with two kunai holster on each thigh, he wore black ninja sandal and a black Jōnin vest and fingerlessblack glove, he wore a long black sleeved cape with the Kanji竜閃光 ( Ryū Senkō ) on the back with blue flame that leaked at the bottom. Sarutobi pointed a finger at the man,

"M..M..Minato ?!" stuttered the old Hokage shocked beyond belief. 'Minato' chuckled,

"I know that I look like Tou-san, but you know I'm hurt that you didn't recognise me even after I called you _Oji-san_" said 'Minato' with a mocked hurt look on his face. Sarutobi's eyes widened even more in realisation,

"I-impossible.. Naruto ?!" shouted a soon-to-be senile Hokage, Naruto flashed a grin,

"Yup, that's me" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"B-but how ?! You were six years old ! How can you be like that now ?" asked a very confused and shocked Sandaime Hokage, Naruto let a nervous chuckle,

"Well about that... You remember that I was brought to the Dragon Realm right ?" asked Naruto, earning a nod from the Hokage, he continued, "Well between here and the Dragon realm there is a different time-line, 1 year here is 5 years in the Dragon Realm, I'm about nineteen years old, I will be twenty the 10th October." said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. Sarutobi sighed and collapsed in his chair while rubbed his temple, he felt the headache already , when something popped up in his mind and looked at Naruto and saw his eyes,

"Naruto ?" asked Sarutobi, Naruto head perked, "How you still have your eyes, I thought they were gouged ?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto sighed,

"Well, it's not really my eyes, Bahamut-Jiji implanted them" said Naruto with a frown at the memories. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow,

"Bahamut-_Jiji_?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto flashed a grin,

"Yeah, he's like my grandfather just like you, even if he doesn't like the title." said Naruto.

Sarutobi smirked inwardly 'That's Naruto for you, only him have the ball to call Jiji, one of the most powerful being that exist.'

"If they are not really your eyes, they belonged to someone else ?" asked Sarutobi, Naruto shook his head,

"Nah, simply the Dragon's medical Jutsu are far above our own. But Bahamut-Jiji gave me these eyes that can be consider like a Dōjutsu but it's not hereditary. I have a more definite sight, I can see humans soul and detect chakra signature." stated Naruto. Sarutobi was flabbergasted by this revelation.

"But tell me, Oji-san how the life treated you these past 4 years ?" asked Naruto. Sarutobi smiled at his surrogate grandson and began to explain what he missed these past 4 years.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the ANBU HQ.**

The ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi sighed for the tenth time today, reading certain report on the Ryū Senkō, apparently the man use deadly Dragon based technique but it's very wide, nobody really seen him use his Jutsu and nobody who engaged him lived to tell. There are the matter of his team too, his team is one of the best ANBU team, but Hayate's health can't allow him to continue ANBU's duty, Kakashi asked the Hokage to take a new recruit but the old man hadn't made his choice yet. Kakashisnapped from his stupor when he heard the door of his office opening, at the door were his 2 subordinate without their mask. There is a man with spiky brown hair and creepy eyes he stood 5"11 his name is Yamato. Next to him, a beautiful woman with long purple hair, brown eyes and angelic face, she stood 5"8, she is Uzuki Yūgao, she replaced Gekkō Hayate as the Konoha's best Kenjutsu specialist.

Kakashi smiled at his subordinate, "Hello you two, how are you ?" asked Kakashi.

"We are fine, Taichō" responded Yūgao, she eyed the scroll in Kakashi hand, Yamato spoke,

"So, Kakashi-sempai, have the Hokage picked up our new teammate ?" asked Yamato, Kakashi shook his head,

"No, not yet" he retorted, Yūgao and Yamato frowned at that Yūgao spoke,

"We must see him now Taichō, it's been nearly 1 week since Hayate-san'sdeparture, we can't stay inactive forever" urged the purple haired woman not really pleased with her team inactivity.

Kakashinodded, "Yes we will do like that, but before that, we are off duty today, go change your cloth and meet me at the Hokage tower in ten minutes understood ?" commanded Kakashi.

"Ryōkai." they said at unison before leaving the room.

* * *

**At the Hokage office.**

"Heh, I missed many things indeed" said Naruto. The Sandaimefilled the blond with all the important event that occurred these past 4 years like Kumo's failed attempt to kidnap Hyūga Hinata, who ended with a civil war in Kumo between the Raikage'sfollower and those against his policy, the Raikage ordered Hyūga Hiashi'shead for the deathof his ambassador, but with the civil war, he forgot these order. There are the Uchiha massacre also, the rumour said that Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his own clan minus his little brother Uchiha Sasuke, but strangely, Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto were nowhere to be found, but are considered dead and Uchiha Itachi fled Konoha and is now considered like a S-ranked missing-nin.

"Yes you have missed many things but stop with that, I want to know about you." said Sarutobi. Naruto grinned,

"You want how strong I am don't you ?" said slyly Naruto. Sarutobi grinned sheepishly,

"Well, I know since you are the Ryū Senkō that you are certainly strong, but nobody knows your skills precisely, by the way, where are your whisker mark" stated the Sandaime. Naruto grinned, 'This will be good.'

"Well tostart the Kyūbi isn't here anymore." said Naruto nonchalantly. Sarutobi stopped a moment before respond the only intelligent answers that he could afford at the moment,

"Huh ?" inside Naruto laughed his ass off.

"Like I said the Kyūbi is dead, the whiskers were the proof that he was sealed in me, but now that he is dead the mark faded away." stated Naruto. Sarutobistared at the man before him with utter disbelief.

"B-but h-how ?!" stuttered the old man.

"I will tell you. You know the specificity of my father's seal, right ?" asked Naruto, Sarutobi nodded, "Well, I studied the Fūinjutsu and I modified the Shishō Fūin and the Hakke no Fūin Shiki, I figured that the seals' Symbols and Trigrams moderated the flow of Kyūbi's chakra converted, so I created the Hachishō Fūin ( Eight Symbols Seal ) and the Jūrokuke no Fūin Shiki ( Sixteen Trigrams Seal ), this boosted the amount of Kyūbi's chakra, I suffered for 2 weeks but in the end I drained every last bit of Kyūbi's chakra and his soul faded away, this bastard struggled to his life and tried to break me mentally but he failed miserably." ended Naruto while breathing at the end. Sarutobi looked at him flabbergasted 'Well shit, he succeeded where his father failed, that's truly crazy.' Sarutobi thought. Naruto continued,

"Though I modified my seals with Jiraiya's help." stated Naruto, Sarutobi head perked at that,

"You met Jiraiya ?" asked the old man, Naruto smircked,

"Hell yeah, I trained withmy pervert of Godfather for several months, he's the one who taught me the Rasengan, Interrogation and Torture, and I created my own spy network." said nonchalantly Naruto, Sarutobi's eyes widened but frowned at the 'Interrogation and Torture' part, ignoring that for the moment the Sandaime spoke,

"You know the Rasengan ?" asked the Hokage,

"Yes, I learned it in two weeks, I know the Hiraishin too. It will be a shame if I have a Kekkei Genkai and I don't use it." said a slightly cocky Naruto. Sarutobi's widened,

"The Hirashin is a Kekkai Genkai ?" asked a surprised old man, Naruto nodded,

"Yes, only the body of a Namikaze can handle the stress of the time and space manipulation." explained Naruto. Sarutobi smirked,

"Your nickname Ryū Senkō wasn't for the show after all..." said Sarutobi with a smirk on his face mimicked by Naruto. After a moment Sarutobi speak again,

"Something bug me though, I barely sense any chakra from you." asked Sarutobi. Naruto chuckled,

"You underestimate me Oji-san, I use 2 suppression seals, now I'm suppressing my chakra, but I've Kage level chakra, but without my suppression seals, I have more chakra that 10 Kage." stated Naruto while Sarutobistared with wide eye and gaped like a fish,

'My god Minato you created a monster !' thought a frantic Sarutobi.

Narutocontinued, "Like you guessed I'm a seal master, I've 3 high affinities with Raiton, Fūton and Suiton, I'm a master in the 3 of them and created several original Jutsu, I'm quite proficient in Dotonmanipulation certainly on par with the Tsuchikage. With my Fūton and Suiton affinities I can use Hyōton Jutsu and I'm quite proficient in them too." Naruto breathed while Sarutobi's eyes bugged of their sockets, Naruto continued, "I use the lost Taijutsu style Shiroï Renge no Ryū ( White Lotus of the Dragon – Thanks to Wandering Maverick ) , I'm also a Kenjutsu master in the Hiten Misturugi Ryū style and the Shirayuki no Mai ( Dance of the White Snow )." said Naruto, Sarutobi picked his jaw from the ground and spoke,

"Is there anything you can't do ?" asked with sarcasm Sarutobi, Naruto smirked,

"Well, my weakness is the Genjutsu, even with my excellent chakracontrol, with my massive chakra reserve I can't cast any Genjutsu, I can dispel them but the higher one a really hard for me." explained Naruto, Sarutobi nodded and added,

"If you are a Kenjutsu user can I see your sword ?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto nodded, picked a scroll from his pocket, bit his thumb and spread some blood on it, the scroll openedand with a poof of smock, a Katana appeared, Naruto handed it to Sarutobi and said, "It's called Hyōrinmaru ( Ice Ring )." said Naruto, Sarutobinodded and analysed the sword, it's lengthit at 42" withblack sheath, the handle is strapped in a tight blue nylon its blade is very well sharpened and beautiful, Sarutobi voiced it,

"It's really a beautiful sword Naruto" said Sarutobi and returned the sword to Naruto who strapped it to his back. "I must say that I'm really surprised that you made as much progress even in 10 years" stated Sarutobi. Naruto grinned,

"Well, I discovered a very efficient training method." said the blondsmiling. Sarutobi raised an eyebrows,

"What is it ?" asked an interested Hokage, Naruto grinned,

"Well, it's very simple, and I'm sure it can solve you paperwork problem." said a cocky Naruto, while Sarutobi widened his eyes before kneel before Naruto,

"Please great Naruto-sama tell me ?!" whined a pathetic Hokage, Naruto inside laughed his ass off before held two fingers,

"Two words..." said Naruto while Sarutobi heldhis breath, Naruto grinned and said "Kage Bunshin..", Sarutobi froze for a moment before stand up, he opened his drawer takea piece of paper witha ring with the word 'slap here' and began the bang his head while muttering "Baka..Baka..Baka..Baka.." Naruto roared in laughter and fell on the ground.

It's at this scene that the ANBUTeam 1 entered in the office with their Jōnin gear and sweatdropped at the sight of the Hokage hitting his head on the desk and a man laughing on the floor. The Hokage stopped his onslaught, the man stopped laughing, stand up and turned to the three, their eyes widened in shock at the sight of the man who is the splitting image of the Yondaime Hokage, Kakashiis the first to speak with a shaky voice,

"M-Minato-sensei.. i-is that you ?" stuttered Kakashi, Naruto sighed,

"Yare yare, I think that this will be a pain in the ass, if they have all the same reaction." said Naruto while cursing his resemblance to his father. Sarutobi chuckled,

"Give them a break, after all you look like exactly like your father." stated Sarutobi, Naruto sighed again,

"Maybe, but I don't want to be my father's clone, I have my own technique, I will build my own legacy." said Naruto with conviction in his voice, meanwhile the three spectator were a little upset to be ignored, Kakashi stared at the man who proclaimed to be his sensei's son though he never married. Yūgao stared at the man but for another reason, he was very handsome and she can tell that he had a very well toned body, she couldn't help but blush a little at this sight before snapped from her stupor at the mention of the man father, suddenly her eyes widened in realisation 'I-Impossible !' she thought, she voiced her thought,

"N-Naruto-kun is that you ?" she asked with a shocked voice, her two teammates stared at her like she was crazy. Naruto turned his stare to her, before his eyes widened slightly in realisation and with a warm smile,

"Hey Yūgao-chan it's been a long time." said warmly Naruto. Yūgao blushed a little at his smile before launch herself at the man and enveloped him into a big hug, Naruto chuckled at his friend antic before returning the hug. She looked in his eyes,

"Naruto-kun you look like 20 years old how that's possible ?" she asked,

"Well about that... You remember that I was brought to the Dragon Realm right ?" asked Naruto, earning a nod from the woman, he continued, "Well between here and the Dragon realm there is a different time-line, 1 year here is 5 years in the Dragon Realm. So I'm 19 year old." he said, Yūgao looked oddly at him but nodded.

Sarutobilooked at them with a smile on his face who turned into a evil grin, 'Well well, what do we have here ? Look like one of the Konoha's Ice Queen is beginning to melt, kukukuku, if I play my card right, we can have an interesting development.' The Hokagethought with an evil glee in his eyes while a slightly flustered Yūgao and Naruto broke the hug.

"So Team 1 why are you here ? it's your day off today." asked the old man.

"We came here to request a fourth member for our team." responded Yamato in a professional tone.

"I see." retorted the old Hokage.

Meanwhile Kakashi was really lost, before him was the Yondaime's clone and now he learn that this man is none other than the little fire cracker Naruto the prankster king,

"Okay, what's going on here ?!" nearly shouted a frustrated Kakashi, Sarutobi sighed and decided to explain what occurred 4 years ago and Kyūbi's statue.

To say that Kakashi and Yamatowere shocked would be an understatement, here they learn that not only Naruto's real surname is not Uzumaki, but Namikaze, but he is the son of Namikaze Minato and the legendary Shinkū Arashi, not only that but the Namikaze have the Dragon blood that allow them to summon these creature, and in the end Naruto had been taken away by the Dragon Lord Bahamut and trained in the shinobi art. Naruto is the Ryū Senkō the man that obliterated eighty percent of Iwa's Oinin. But the most shocking was the news of the Kyūbi's death, he did what his father couldn't, he killed it. Kakashi rubbed is temple and sighed,

"Well, that certainly is a unexpected development." said Kakashi, Yamato couldn't agree more.

Sarutobi chuckled and turned to Naruto, "So my boy what will you do, now that you came back ?" asked Sarutobi, all the eyes turned to the blond who scratched his head nervously,

"Well, I want to be a Leaf Shinobi, but I want to stay in the shadow for the moment, so I wanted to ask you if I can enter in the ANBU." asked Naruto, Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the weird demand of his surrogate grandson, while the other people in the room stared in disbelief at the blond, he looked at the Team 1 before grinning inwardly, 'kukukuku, Hook, Line and Sinker.' thought the old man,

"Maa, I think I can arrange that," said Sarutobi, while everybody looked at him, "You see Naruto the ANBU team 1 here, is one member short so I think I can pull some string and make you the fourth member." said Sarutobi, while Team 1 team looked at him with wide eyes, Naruto grinned like a madman,

"Thanks Oji-san !" exclaimed Naruto, Sarutobi chuckled,

"Don't mention it my boy," said Sarutobi, "Although, I would like to know why you want to be behind the curtain ?" asked the old Hokage. Naruto sighed,

"I told you that I built my own spy network right ?" Sarutobinodded, "well several month one of my spy discovered that several members of Konoha's council were corrupted." stated Naruto, the other members of the room widened their eyes. Sarutobi frowned it was a serious accusal, but if it was true then it's clearly a treason,

"Do you have any proof or name ?" asked seriously Sarutobi, Naruto shook his head,

"I don't have any proof but I have one name though... Danzō." said a dead serious Naruto. The other member of the room frowned, they all knew him and nobody liked him. Sarutobi voiced it,

"I say that I'm not really surprised since I disbanded his ROOT ANBU, he's always alienate me." said Sarutobi, Naruto frowned,

"That doesn't really stopped him Oji-san," said the blond, everybody looked oddly at him, Naruto sighed, "You are aware that several civilian children vanished right?" Sarutobinodded, "Well, it's him... You might have disbanded the ROOT officially, but in truthhe rebuild his force with the children that he kidnapped and transform them into mindless killing machine only loyal to him." said Naruto, while the eyes of the people in the room widened in horror, Yūgao even began to leak Killing Intent toward the old war hawk. Naruto continued,"Anyway, that's why I want to be in the shadow, in the ANBU I will have the liberty to investigate further, and in 3 years I will certainly have all proof required. I will live in the ANBU HQ in the meantime." said Naruto, Sarutobinodded and blew a puff of smoke,

"Very well, but I want to be aware of all your discoveries," stated Sarutobi, Naruto nodded, "Now, what mask do you want?" asked Sarutobi but guessing already. Naruto chuckled,

"**Black Dragon**" said Naruto, Sarutobi grinned,

"Very well, your code name will be **Kurō Ryū**, you will be assigned to the ANBU Team 1 under Hatake Kakashi, meet your team tomorrow at 6.00 AM at the ANBU HQ to retrieve your gear." commanded Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." responded Naruto. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi,

"Kakashi, I let you take over the modality." said Sarutobi, Kakashi nodded, "Very well, You are dismissed !" commanded Sarutobi, the newest Team 1 bowed and left the room.

* * *

**At the bottom of the Hokage tower.**

Team 1 exited the Hokage tower, Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Sooo Naruto, why don't we introduce ourselves ?" asked Kakashi, Naruto nodded, "Soo, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my like are.. for me to know for you to find out, my dislike are.. idem, my hobbie.. idem and my dream... idem. My combat specialities are Ninjutsu and the Sharingan." said Kakashi with his infamous eye smile, Yamato and Yūgao rolled their eyes, Naruto smiled,

"So, your name is Hatake Kakashi your like are Icha Icha Paradise, your dislike are those who don't like Icha Icha Paradise, your hobbies are to read Icha Icha Paradise, and your dream is one day to co-author Icha IchaParadise with Jiraiya" said Naruto, Kakashi stared wide eyed while Yamato and Yūgao snickered,

"H-how ?" asked Kakashi, Naruto shrugged,

"I livedseveral month with your idol, I read all your letter." said Naruto, Yamato and Yūgao roared in laughter while Kakashi gaped like a fish. Yamato recovered and presented himself,

"My name is Yamato, my like are reading, training my dislike are a certain snake Sannin, I don't have any particularise hobby and dream, my specialities are Mokuton Jutsu." said Yamato, Naruto nooded and turned to Yūgao,

"My name is Uzuki Yūgao, my like are training, Kenjutsu and go to the spa, my dislike are perverts, my hobbies are learning new Kenjutsu style and my dream is to be one of the best Kenjutsu specialist of the shinobi world. My specialities are Kenjutsu and Suiton Jutsu." said Yūgao, Naruto nodded,

"Well, it's my turn, my name is Namikaze Naruto my like are my friends, ramen, my dislike are those who judge the other without knowing them, my hobbie are training and create new technique. My specialities are Ninjutsu in Raiton, Fūton, Suiton, Doton and Hyōton, Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. My dream... well," he took a quick glance at Yūgao that didn't go unnoticed from Yamato and Kakashi,"I guess my dream is to become Hokage and to rebuild the Namikaze clan." The other nodded, Kakashi take a look at his clock,

"Well, it's time to go, rest for tomorrow we have a mission" Kakashi said, earning a nod from his team, Yamato and Kakashi parted away leaving Yūgao and Naruto alone. Yūgao turned to Naruto,

"So, Naruto-kun you said that one of your speciality was Kenjutsu what style do you use ?" asked Yūgao. Naruto looked at her,

"Well I have two in fact, my Katanas Hyōrinmaru can channel Hyōton chakra, so I have one style who is the Hiten MisturugiRyū that I use in symbioses with the Hiraishin to strike at blinding speed while I use the Shirayuki no Mai for the Hyōton abilities of my blade." explained Naruto, Yūgao pondered a moment where she heard the name Hiten Misturugi Ryū, when it hit her like a ton of brick, her eyes popped out from their socket,

"Hiten Misturugi Ryū, like the lost Kenjutsu art that was rumoured to be the most powerful of them ?!" nearly shouted Yūgao, Naruto almost melted under her stare,

"Erm.. Yeah." said Naruto while grinning sheepishly before being tackled to the ground with Yūgao on his stomach,

"Can you teach me please please ?!" asked a frantic Yūgao while using the deadly Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. Naruto gulped,

"Huh, Ok ok Yūgao-chan if you insist, but before that... Can you get up please ?" asked Naruto, Yūgao stared at him a moment before realising in what position she's in, she widened her eyes before getting up at lightning speed, blushing furiously. Naruto stood up as well,shook his blush and looked at Yūgao seriously, "Listen Yūgao-chan the Hiten Misturugi Ryū is a style that require a godly speed, for the time being your body may not be able to handle it, so at first we will train your body after our mission" said Naruto, Yūgao nodded.

"Well, I guess it's time to go, bye Naruto-kun." she said and waved at him, Naruto nodded, say his good bye too and Shunshined away, if he stayed a little longer he could have seen the slight blush on Yūgao's cheek.

* * *

**The next day.**

Naruto was walking across the ANBU HQ after retrieved his gear and his Back Dragon mask, he's heading to Kakashi's office, he stopped before the door and knocked, he heard a loud "Enter", he opened the door and stepped in the office where stood Kakashi, Yūgao and Yamato. Yūgao couldn't help but drool a little at the sight of Naruto toned arm and body, she recomposed herself immediately while Kakashi began to speak,

"Okay team, we received report saying that Border Town near Amegakure's territory suffer from case of children's kidnapping, we are to investigate and eliminate the menace, there might be Jōnin level missing-nin so this is a A-ranked mission, we take off in 30 minutes, Dismissed !" ordered Kakashi.

"Ryoukai !" said his team at unison.

* * *

**30 miles from Border Town, in the middle of the night.**

4 figures could be seen jumping in the tree they move stealthy and quickly before one of them stopped and mentioned to the other to stop,

"Okteam, we will set up a camp for the night." ordered the man with a Inumask, the three other nodded and made the camp, meanwhile a man with a Black Dragon mask walked to his Captain,

"Taichō, I can make several Kage Bunshin for the scouting of the area." said Kurō Ryū at his commander, Inu pondered before nod,

"Good idea Kurō Ryū.. Do it" ordered Inu, Kurō Ryū nodded and make a cross shaped seal and five Kage Bunshin popped in existence and take off. Kurō Ryū stared at the area before his eyes landed on the Cat masked ANBU, Inu looked at him before follow his stare, when his eyes landed one the purple haired ANBU, Inu grinned behind his mask, "Soo, Kurō Ryū what do you think of Cat ?" asked slyly the ANBU Captain, Kurō Ryū looked at him questionably,

"What do you mean Taichō ?" asked the black masked ANBU, Inu sighed,

"Don't play dumb with me, I know this look of yours" said Inu, he approached his mouth to the black masked ear, "You Like Cat." whispered Inu, Kurō Ryū face flustered,

"Wha-wha are yo...." began Kurō Ryū before one of his clone memories popped in his head, Kurō Ryū face began serious,

"Taichō I discovered the enemy camp 1 miles from here, the children are fine, there are 15 enemy 3 of them are Jōnin-ANBU level, the rest a merely Chūnin level." briefed the black masked ANBU, Inu narrowed his eyes but nodded,

"Understood, go find Cat and Tenzō, we will strike this night when they are not aware." said Inu, Kurō Ryū nodded.

* * *

**At the bandit camp.**

"Okay team, Kurō Ryū determined the missing-nin's position, Cat you will take the west side, kill all the missing-nin that you will find," Cat nodded, "Tenzō you go to the north, you rescue the children" Tenzō nodded, "Kurō Ryū you come with me we take the East." Kurō Ryū nodded and the team separated.

* * *

**With Yūgao.**

Yūgao moved stealthy across the camp when her eyes landed on two missing-nin, their bandanna have the Iwa'ssymbol with a slash across it 'Iwa's missing-nin huh ? Well let's go' she thought before began a series of hand seal and whispered "Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu(Water Release: Violent Water Wave)" she expelled a powerful stream of water that hit one of the missing-nin and knocked him unconscious, she immediately unsheathed her sword and Shunshined behind the second target who have not registered what was going on and beheaded him with a quick horizontal slash, she moved to the knocked nin and beheaded him too. After that she sheathed her sword 'Hmpf, not even a challenge' she thought before take off.

* * *

**With Yamato.**

Yamato spotted the cage where the children were prisoner, the cage is guarded by 3 nin, one of them is easily Jōnin level, Yamato began a series of hand seal and slammed his hand on the ground and whispered "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)" several trees sprouted from the ground and began to strangle the target, after 30 seconds the three nins dropped on the ground, dead. Yamato approached the corpse 'Hmm, really not that tough, they're from Iwa after all they always privileged the quantities over the qualities' thought Yamato before releasing the children.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Naruto**

Kakashi and Naruto wandered through the camp while disposing the trash on the road, they were moving stealthy when suddenly a barrage of Kunai speeded toward them obliging them to jump away, when they landed and looked ahead they saw the two ANBU level nin with three Chūnins level nin, one of the missing-nin grinned,

"Well, well what do we have here, looks like the Konoha scum have come to play" said the apparently leader, Kakashi snickered,

"You are not worth to our time, but you created quite stunt with your kidnapping so we came here to say hello." said Kakashi, the leader's anger began to raise,

"Shut up scum I will crush you !" shouted the leader before began to make some hand seal and shouted "Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Stone Lodging Destruction)" a barrage of rock began to fall over the two ANBU obliging them to dodge and separate.

Naruto is face to face with the apparently leader and 2 Chūnins, the leader smirked,

"Well the fate is not on your side buddy you will die here !" shouted the leader before began to make some hand seal, he slammed his hand on the ground and shouted "Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile) before a dragon's head rose from the ground and began to spite mud projectiles, Naruto began his own series of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground and said "Doton: Tetsuheki no Jutsu (Earth Release: Iron Wall Jutsu)" before an Iron wall rose from the ground and stop the mud projectiles. To say that the leader was surprised would be an understatement, to be able to use Iron manipulation.. Even in Iwa this is very rare. Meanwhile a Chūnin sneaked behind Naruto and tried to stab Naruto with a kunai, but the blond sensed him and stepped aside to avoid the blow, Naruto kicked him in the gut, threw him away and knocked him.

Naruto turned to the two remaining shinobi and smiled,"Well let's end this shall we?" said the blond before drop into a horse stance with his right arm tensed in a loose position, he whispered "Shiroï Renge no Ryū ( White Lotus of the Dragon )", two Chakra Dragon wing spread from his back before he vanished from the two shinobi sight, the leader searched frantically for the blond, only to hear a scream from his fellow shinobi he turned his head and nearly shit himself to the sight, his friends had seven holes in the body and all were at a vital point. The leader flashed trough several hand seals and said "Doton: Kōka no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hardening Technique)" before his body encased itself into a earth armour,

"Come here Konoha scum you will never pierce my ultimate defence, and I will crush you" shouted the leader

Naruto hook his head at the man stupidity and appeared behind him he made the necessaries hand seals at blinding speed en said "Raiton: Denkō Hōkō no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Roar Technique)" before a Tiger made of lightning headed to the missing-nin with a roar, the nin never had a chance to avoid the strike and screamed in agony before dropping on the ground dead.

Narutolet out a breath before Kakashi landed next to him,

"That was really a interesting jutsu that you pulled." said Kakashi, Naruto shrugged,

"It's one of the original jutsu that I created, I can teach you if you want." proposed Naruto, Kakashi smiled,

"I would love to, but I wanted to see one of your Ryū Jutsu" said Kakashi. Naruto shook his head,

"Sorry I can't, it will blow up my cover." said Naruto, Kakashi just nodded.

Yūgao and Yamato landed next to them, "Mission accomplished Taichō, the children are safe and are waiting for us." said Yūgao, Kakashi nodded,

"Understood, good job team. Cat, Tenzō escort the children to their home, Kurō Ryū and I will clean up, after we can go home." said Kakashi, Yamato and Yūgao nodded before taking off. Kakashi turned to Naruto,

"So about what we discussed earlier ?" asked Kakashi, Naruto looked at him and sighed,

"Yes I do, but she will never see me that way." responded Naruto with a defeated tone before turning around and walking off. Kakashi chuckled,

"I don't think so, you will see when you will be ready." said Kakashi before taking off as well.


	4. Chapter 4 : Training & Feeling

**( Author note A/N )**

**Reviews' answer :**

**Hinuared :** Ryōkai mean Roger, I think I spelled it correctly. No I won't change Naruto's mask, the blank mask a generally given to the ROOT ANBU. Glad you like my story though.

**Nim istar **: Yes, you are right, after re-reading my chapters I discovered many BAD errors, I edited the first three chapter and I will try to pay more attention :)

**Nighetray :** Sorry to disappoint you, but Anko won't be part of the Harem. In fact I think that I will drop the Harem idea... I don't know for sure w8 & See. ^^

Here we go, the fourth chapter of Ryū Senkō.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto.

Legend :

"Yo" - Talking

'Yo' – Thinking

"**Kit"** - Kyūbi/Mystic Being talking

'**Kit'** Kyūbi/Mystic Being thinking

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Training & Feeling.**

It took one week for the ANBU Team 1 to complete their mission, after being thanked warmly by the children's families that had been abducted, the team headed to Konoha. After returning to Konoha, Kakashi dismissed his team, Yūgao and Naruto headed to the training ground to begin their training, Yamato headed to his room to take a good rest while Kakashi took off to the Hokage to give his report.

* * *

**Hokage Office.**

For once Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't have any paperwork to do, so he took the chance to read his beloved little orange book signed by his own student Jiraiya, while he was reading a slight blush crept to his cheek and he giggled like a horny school girl 'kukuku Jiraiya you are really a genius... Oh Ayako-chan... You naughty girl..' thought the perverted old man before tensing at the approach of a Chakra signature but relaxing as he recognized the signature.

Kakashi arrived at the office and found the Hokage reading an all to familiar little orange book, Kakashi grinned, "Maa Hokage-sama, what your wife will say if she saw you read this ?" asked an amused Kakashi, Sarutobi snorted,

"Look who is talking, it's not me that read that book in the middle of the street." retorted an irritated Hokage. Kakashi flashed one of his infamous eye smile.

"I'm joking Hokage-sama. Anyways I came here to report that the mission has been a success and this is the report !" said Kakashi proudly. The old man nodded and looked at the scroll, he eyed Kakashi and asked the one million dollars worth question,

"So Kakashi, did you by any chance, took a glimpse of Naruto's skills ?" Kakashi nodded his head,

"Yes, although it's very obscure, when I arrived one Chūnin was already down, after that Naruto take a horse stance and chakra dragon wing spread from his back. I looked at this with my Sharingan and I detected that, along with his chakra wing, his entire body was surrounded by a glow of chakra, after he vanished even my Sharingan couldn't follow him," Sarutobi's eyes widened at that, for the Sharingan to not be able to follow something is most likely near the lightning speed. "After that I heard one of the shinobi scream, he had fist sized holes at the seven vitals points, the other shinobi certainly the stronger of them used Doton: Kōka no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hardening Technique), Naruto reappeared behind him and used a Jutsu called Raiton: Denkō Hōkō no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Roar Technique) he made a lightning tiger that blasted the nin, killing him." Kakashi finished his report with a breath. Sarutobi rubbed his temple, this brat will certainly give him a headache every day.

"Well, I'm afraid that we will never really see him at full strength, he was trained by one of the most powerful being that exist after all. I'm certain that only a Bijū can make him serious." stated the Sandaime earning a nod from Kakashi.

"Indeed Hokage-sama, he can make very interesting strategies, he is a power house, have four elementals affinities, use a Taijutsu style that make Gai's miserable, he might not have our experience, but his raw power make up for it. He might even take your place in a few years." Sarutobi stood up, walked to the windows and looked over Konoha.

"You know Kakashi," Kakashi looked at him, "Ten years ago I promised on Minato's corpse to protect Naruto at all cost.." said Sarutobi while for the first time in many years looked very old, "But I failed him, I didn't have the strength to oppose the Council and adopt him, I can say that it is I who destroyed his childhood." said the Sandaime with a sad look on his face. Kakashi frowned,

"Hokage-sama, you may blame yourself for that but you are not the only one, I also could protect him more than the ANBU duty allowed me." said Kakashi with a dejected look on his face while thinking at his sensei's son.

"You have nothing to regret Kakashi, you didn't know that Minato had a son." stated Sarutobi while looking down in shame. Kakashi frowned and decided to light up the mood,

"Hokage-sama, I discovered something very interesting during the mission about Naruto," said Kakashi with a devious smile, Sarutobi raised an eyebrow,

"Ho? And what could it be Kakashi?" asked the Hokage clearly interested, Kakashi continued to smile.

"Well, Naruto openly admitted to have a crush on our Kenjutsu Mistress Uzuki Yūgao." said an enjoyed Kakashi. Sarutobi smirked

"Yes, I knew he had a crush on her since she first saved him from an angry mob, it seems that this crush blossomed in love." stated the old man with a grin on his face. Kakashi frowned,

"Tch, not even funny, he knew already." mumbled Kakashi, The old Hokage grinned like a child.

"So Kakashi, is there anything else?" asked Sarutobi. Kakashi shook his head,

"No Hokage-sama." responded Kakashi, Sarutobi nodded and dismissed him.

* * *

**With Yūgao & Naruto.**

Naruto and Yūgao stood in the middle of the private ANBU's training ground, Yūgao wore a tight training suit that hug perfectly her curve, Naruto had to fight very hard a nosebleed,

"So, Naruto-kun what are you going to teach me?" asked Yūgao eager to begin the training. Naruto scratched his head nervously,

"Well, I won't teach you anything for the time being," Yūgao frowned, but before she could protest Naruto cut her "However, like I said the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū require godly speed so I will train your body, not that you aren't trained, but I fear that it's not enough." said Naruto, Yūgao couldn't help but have slight perverted thought at the mention "train your body" recomposing herself, she voiced her question

"But, I wear Chakra weight it is not enough?" asked Yūgao. Naruto shook his head,

"No, it's not enough, Chakra weight might be good for enhance the body's mass, but it's not all. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū is a combination of strength, speed and chakra enhanced strike, that's why you need, not only to improve your body, but your chakra reserve too which are, don't take it the wrong way, pretty low." explained Naruto, Yūgao frowned slightly but nodded, it was indeed the truth, she had one of the smallest chakra reserve in the ANBU.

"Okay Naruto-kun how do we do that?" asked the purple haired woman. Naruto pulled a pen and a bottle of ink and approached her,

"Show me your shoulder." said Naruto, Yūgao complained, Naruto couldn't help but blush at Yūgao's toned but very feminine body, recomposing himself, he began to draw a seal on her shoulder, when he finished he made some hand seal and said, "Fūin Jutsu: Genshuku Gokuin Ichi (Sealing Technique: Gravity Seal x1)" he tapped the seal with his finger and Yūgao found herself face to the dirt, she tried to get up but was stopped by Naruto,

"Yūgao-chan, don't try to use your muscle to get up, channel chakra through your body." said Naruto, Yūgao mumbled something like 'smartass' she slowly get up and adjusted herself,

"Well, I must say that contrary to the chakra weight this seal is something else." said the woman, Naruto nodded. "You have the same don't you?" asked Yūgao, Naruto nodded and smiled,

"Yes I have the same but it's the Fūin Jutsu: Genshuku Gokuin Juuroku (Sealing Technique: Gravity Seal x16) and it's not activated at the moment. You must let the seal activated the day and disable it the night, when you reach two weeks of use let it off for one week, the seal can damage your bones if you let it activated too long." explained the blond, Yūgao stared wide eyed at the blond that had a seal 16th time stronger than her while she struggled to maintain herself up. Naruto continued,

"It will take time for you to adapt to the seal, when you will not feel it any more I will update it to the second level." stated Naruto earning a nod from Yūgao, Naruto looked at the sky,

"Well, it's pretty late we will begin the training when you will be used to the seal." stated Naruto earning a nod from Yūgao, when he was about to bid his good bye the purple haired woman cut him,

"Ano... Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly with a slight blush on her cheek, Naruto looked at her questionably, "Do you want to... go out and eat something with me?" asked Yūgao while the blush on her cheek darkened. To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement 'I-is she asking me on a date?' he thought not believing at all that his crush was asking him on a date, but when he was about to nod he remembered why he was in the ANBU, he sighed and looked painfully at Yūgao.

"I'm sorry Yūgao-chan I would love to, really, but I can't, it could blow up my cover and I don't want to Henge, we could meet the Hyūga." said the blond with a dejected look on his face, Yūgao looked down in sadness, when she was about to say that it didn't matter, an idea popped in her head, she looked at Naruto,

"If that's the case Naruto-kun why don't we dinner to my family home?" asked hopefully Yūgao, Naruto looked at her oddly before sighing,

"Again I would love to Yūgao-chan but your family might.." said Naruto before being cut by Yūgao,

"NO!" she shouted, startling the blond, "My family always respected you.. Yes we lost few members. I lost my father," Naruto looked down in shame, "But we never take our anger on you, we always respected you for your sacrifice." she said with a determined look on her face. Naruto looked at her and a lone tear fall on his cheek,

"Thanks Yūgao-chan it mean a lot to me." said the blond with a shaky voice. Yūgao walked to him, put a hand on his cheek, wiped away the tear and gave him a warm smile.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun.. So let's go shall we?" asked Yūgao, Naruto smiled at her and nodded before taking off to the Uzuki house.

* * *

**In Konoha street.**

Two feminine figure could be seen walking through the street, one is a beautiful woman with black hair, ruby red eye, she stood at 5"6, she wore a weird dress made of bandage and a Chūnin vest, she was Yūhi Kurenai, one of the best Genjutsu user. The other woman, another beauty, stood at 5"8 had short purple hair with a pineapple, she wore a brown trench coat, a short dark brown skirt above a fishnet cloth which covered the rest of her body, her name was Anko Mitarashi the snake mistress and former student of the traitorous Sannin, Orochimaru. While they were walking Anko threw her hand in the air,

"Aww, it's soooo boring there are nothing to do !" shouted a very angry and bored Anko, Kurenai chuckled at her friend antic,

"Don't be like that Anko-chan!" exclaimed playfully Kurenai, Anko pouted, the red eyed beauty sighed, "Alright you win, I will buy you as many Dango as you want, is that okay?" asked Kurenai, but instantly regret when she saw the shit-eating grin on her friend face 'Oh shit, what I have done ?' she asked to herself.

"Yahoo! Thanks Kure-chan you are the best !" shouted an overjoyed Anko while Kurenai sighed in dismay.

Anko dashed forward at high speed with Kurenai on tail and sighing one more time but when she turned to a corner she bumped into Anko and fell on her butt.

"Ow ! Anko-chan why the hell di-Hmpf!" shouted Kurenai before being silenced by a hand on her mouth and being dragged in the corner, Anko released Kurenai who glared at her,

"What was that for Anko?" asked a visibly angry Kurenai. Anko put a finger on her mouth and pointed at the road, Kurenai decided to peek and her eyes widened at what she saw, a purple-haired woman whom she recognized immediately, walking and laughing with a tall black masked ANBU,

"It's Yūgao-chan! Look like she's on a date!" It was more a statement than a question, Kurenai looked at the man and could tell that he was very handsome and muscular. "Well, she found a nice piece of meet no wonder she rejected Hayate-san." commented Kurenai, Anko nodded before a devious smile appeared on her face, Kurenai gulped slightly, she knew all too well what this smile meant.

"Look like we have juicy blackmail Kure-chan" said Anko while grinning like a mad woman, she turned and looked at Kurenai, "Let's go Kure-chan we shall catch her later." said Anko before heading to the Dango stand. Kurenai turned to the spot where Yūgao and Naruto were 'Well... Rest in peace Yūgao-chan' thought the brunette before following her sadistic friend.

* * *

**At the Uzuki Family Home.**

Naruto and Yūgao stood in front of the door of the Uzuki family house, to say that Naruto was nervous would be an understatement, he was never really invited to someone else house and less his long time crush. Yūgao noticed his discomfort and couldn't really blame him, after all he never had anyone to take care of him, the only friend he made were generally far more aged than him, so now he's lacking social skills. Yūgao decided to ease the blond by putting her hand on his arm, Naruto looked at her.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you will be fine, my family will certainly be overjoyed to have you for dinner." said Yūgao with a gentle voice. Naruto looked at her and smiled softly,

"Thank you Yūgao-chan, however I think that I should have changed my cloth, the ANBU armour isn't really suited for a dinner." said Naruto while looking at his outfit. Yūgao giggled softly,

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we don't really mind that." said Yūgao before going to the door and knocked. A soft "Coming" could be heard before the door opened and a woman stood before the two ANBU, she was an older version of Yūgao, she wore traditional civilians clothing, she was Uzuki Reika, Yūgao's mother. She immediately recognized her daughter Yūgao and smiled warmly at her,

"Yūgao-chan! I'm so happy to see you," said Reika while hugging her daughter, she broke the hug and looked at Yūgao "It's been so long since you came here to visit, I began to think that you had forgotten me." said Reika looking a little hurt. Yūgao winced a little,

"I'm sorry Kaa-san but with the ANBU duty and all, I didn't have the time to come." said Yūgao while slapping herself in her mind, it's been almost one month since the last time that she paid a visit to her mother. Her mother smiled at her,

"It's alright dear, I know that you are very busy. But tell me.." she said while looking at Naruto, "Who is your friend?" she asked, being a little afraid by the Black Dragon mask. Yūgao smiled,

"This is Kurō Ryū, Kaa-san, the fourth member of our team, he's replacing Hayate-san since his health won't allow him to continue ANBU duty." explained, Reika breathed inwardly, she knew that this Hayate was interested in her daughter but Reika didn't really liked him he was polite but his regard contained something very creepy, she was happy that the man was out of Yūgao's life. Yūgao turned to Kurō Ryū and nodded at him, he nodded at her before moving his hand to his mask and removed it, when his face was visible Reika gasped and had the cliché reaction.

"Minato-sama?!" shouted a shocked Reika, Naruto's eyebrows twitched slightly but he calmed himself, while Yūgao had to suppress a giggle. Naruto sighed and moved forward, he extended his hand to Reika,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..." Reika snapped from her shocked states and shook Naruto's hand,

"Reika, my name is Uzuki Reika" she said still a little dazed, Naruto smiled,

"Miss Reika, my name is Namikaze Naruto, and indeed, I'm the Yondaime's son, but you must know me under the name Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto while crossing his finger that she doesn't scorn him. Reika pondered a moment wondering where she heard the name Uzumaki, before her eyes widened in realization.

"You are the..?" she asked, but Naruto cut her.

"Yes, I _was_ the Kyūbi's vessel" said Naruto emphasizing the "_was". _Reika looked at him questionably

"Ano.. _was_?" she asked, Yūgao clapped her hand gaining Naruto's and Reika's attention,

"Okay, why don't we discuss about that inside?" asked Yūgao, Naruto and Reika nodded before walking in the house. The house was fairy large it would be considered like a mansion.

In the mansion Naruto met Yūgao's uncle Uzuki Akira who was the commander of the Oinin contingent, after quick presentation, Naruto explained what occurred four years ago, the meeting with Kyūbi and his father (Yūgao was shocked she didn't know) to his meeting with Bahamut, his Hunter career, his meeting with Jiraiya, to the Kyūbi's death and his reason to return to Konoha. To say that Reika and Akira were shocked would be an understatement this young man had killed the Demon Lord, the same that his father couldn't kill, but Akira and Reika were glad that the beast died, Reika's husband and Akira's brother Uzuki Hiruko had been avenged.

The dinner was filled with laughter and cheerfulness, Naruto never eat that much since he first been brought to Ichiraku Ramen by the Hokage. While Reika and Yūgao moved to the kitchen to prepare the coffee, Akira who's been curious about Naruto's intention about his niece decided to have a nice little chat with the blond.

"So, Naruto-san what are your intentions towards my niece?" asked/demanded the Oinin commander. Naruto nearly choked himself with a piece of bread before looking at Akira with a surprised look 'Everyone can see trough me or what?' the blond asked to himself slightly irritated. Naruto sighed,

"Am I so easy to read?" asked the blond, earning a smile from Akira.

"No, not really but, you look at her just like I looked at my wife back to my genin day." confessed Akira while remembering the old time. Naruto looked at him and shrugged,

"It doesn't really matter how I feel about her, she will never see me that way." said the ANBU with a dejected look on his face. Akira frowned but couldn't really blame the blond from being pessimist, many would have snapped if they gone through his past. However when Akira was about to retort Yūgao and Reika returned from the kitchen with the cup of coffee.

It was getting pretty late, so Naruto decided to leave the Uzuki family, after saying his good bye and promising to come again Naruto headed to the door accompanied by Yūgao, when they reached the door and stepped outside Naruto turned to Yūgao and smiled at her,

"I didn't have this fun since a long time.. Thanks Yūgao-chan" said Naruto. Yūgao smiled at him

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." responded Yūgao before a tense silence was set between them, Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"You know Yūgao-chan.." she looked at him, "With all that happened I never had the chance to properly thank you for everything." said Naruto still scratching his head in embarrassment, Yūgao looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Yūgao. Naruto took a breath,

"Well since you first saved me you always took the time to be around me when nobody wanted me. I realized many years after this, that if it wasn't for you I certainly couldn't be able to keep my sanity, for that I thank you." said Naruto said while approaching her, when he finished he planted a kiss on her cheek. Yūgao's mind was blank trying to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile Naruto turned around, 'I swear it, I will protect her. I won't let this vision come true!' thought Naruto with tears in his eyes, before vanishing in a Yellow Flash. The flash snapped Yūgao from her stupor and stared absent-mindedly at the spot where she last saw Naruto, before a giggle caught her attention to the door where her mother was standing with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Well well well, what do we have here... Looks like my little girl found herself a boyfriend." said playfully Reika. Yūgao growled at her mother and headed to her room while mumbling something like 'Baka sexy blond' and 'kill her mother slowly'. Reika shook her head and chuckled, when she was about to walk up to her room her mother stopped her.

"You know Yūgao if you don't confront him with your feelings you might regret it." stated Raika earning an odd look from her daughter.

"What do you mean Kaa-san? About Naruto-kun, I d.." said Yūgao before biting her lips at the end, she couldn't deny her feelings for the blond any longer. Indeed he was caring, gentle, handsome and strong both physically and mentally. She cursed her and Naruto's density. Reika smiled at her daughter who finally understood her own feelings. Yūgao took a long breath, "You're right Kaa-san, I do like him. But I don't think he feel the same way." explained Yūgao with a dejected look. Reika slapped her forehead at her daughter stupidity, she must do something or she might never have grandchildren.

"You're kidding me right? The man adores you Yūgao-chan. I saw that look in his eyes when he talked to you, they were the eyes of a man that is completely in love. It's not a stupid crush from an adolescent, but pure love. But he suffered more than any experienced shinobi. He's afraid to open his heart and being alone again, he's afraid to screw up and lose you." explained Reika. Yūgao was stunned, her heart stopped, did she really hear that correctly? He really loved her? All these questions were racing through her head. Raika seeing that her daughter was in an internal turmoil put a reassuring hand on Yūgao's shoulder earning the girl's attention.

"Listen to me Yūgao-chan, tomorrow go to him and confront him. I'm sure that he will return your feeling." said Reika in a motherly voice before hugging her daughter.

"Thanks you Kaa-san, I know what to do now." said Yūgao in her mother's arm, when suspicions came to her mind, she glared at her mother. "You weren't this willing to hook me up with Hayate-san what's going on?" asked the purple haired girl with an edge in her voice that promised pain. Reika grinned sheepishly, "I won't lie to you, I didn't like Hayate-san since the first time I saw him, I don't know, something inside me told me that he wasn't for you. But Naruto-san, I met him only this evening, but I can already tell that he is a kind and gentle person, the life hadn't been kind to him, but he stood up and came back stronger than ever, he is what you call a real man." said Reika while looking Yūgao dead in the eyes. Yūgao frowned but smiled at the end. In fact she was quite happy that her mother approved Naruto.

"Thanks you Kaa-san.. Now if you don't mind I will go to bed, I have a heart to heal tomorrow." said Yūgao before kissing her mother and went to her room. Reika looked at her daughter's door with a smile 'You earned quite a man my dear, I'm sure you two are the perfect match.' she thought before sighing 'Too bad I'm not younger.. He is sexy as hell.' thought the older woman with a small blush on her cheek before leaving to her room.

* * *

**In the ANBU HQ.**

Naruto walked in his room and launched himself on his bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling before a large grin appeared on his face. He did it, he kissed the woman of his dream, even if it was just a peck on the cheek it felt extremely good, he felt that he could fly in the sky.

'**I see that you enjoyed yourself Naruto.' **boomed a voice in Naruto's head. Naruto snapped from his musing and grinned like madman.

'Hey Bahamut-jiji, long time no see.' said Naruto. Bahamut grinned as well.

'**Indeed, it has my boy.. And stop calling me Jiji !!'** shouted the Dragon Lord clearly annoyed by the lack of respect from the blond. Naruto smiled,

'Maaa don't be like that.. So what's up?' asked Naruto. Bahamut frowned slightly and sighed.

'**Nothing much, since you left it became rather boring around here, nobody to annoy me'** said Bahamut while smiling slighly. '**Anyways, I activated the link between us since you entered Yūgao-san's house, and I must say my boy that you scared me a moment but you scored great time with your last action.**' said Bahamut with a perverted grin on his face though Naruto couldn't see it.

'You spied on me.' demanded Naruto rather angrily. Bahamut snorted,

'**Hey don't blame me, I want great grandchildren. And I must say that you couldn't choose better mate than Yūgao-san.**' stated Bahamut earning a snort from Naruto.

'Wow, hold you horse we aren't together with Yūgao-chan.' Bahamut rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. 'And it look like that you're acknowledging your status of grandfather.' said smugly Naruto while dancing the French cancan in his head. Bahamut grumbled something like 'Shut up' earning a snicker from Naruto.

'So, what do you want. You didn't called me to talk about my sentimental life?' asked Naruto. Bahamut grinned,

'**Indeed, I called you to tell you** **two things. One is that I finished the Dragon Summon Scroll. It's time for the Dragon race to leave the shadow since the Black Flight betrayed us.**' stated Bahamut. Naruto's eyes grew wide while the Dragon Lord continued, '**So I'm counting on you to let sign only those you consider worthy to sign the summon contract.**' said the Dragon earning a nod of understanding from Naruto. '**Also the second thing that I wanted to say was about Yūgao-san,**' said Bahamut earning a full attention from the blond.

'What's going on with Yūgao-chan?' asked Naruto clearly worried. Bahamut shook his head.

'**Nothing bad, don't worry.**' Naruto sighed in relief. Bahamut chuckled. '**When I took you away from Konoha I gave a gift to Yūgao-san.**' Naruto raised an eyebrow. Bahamut grinned. '**I gave her the ability to use the Ryū Sen'jutsu.**' stated nonchalantly Bahamut. Naruto's eyes began the size of a dinner plate.

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Naruto waking up the entire ANBU HQ, Bahamut winced at the volume, Naruto recomposed himself and glared mentally at the Dragon Lord. 'What the hell were you thinking, to use the Sen'jutsu and feel the dragon's natural energy you must die one moment! Not that I doubt Yūgao-chan's strength but it's too dangerous!' said Naruto angrily. The Dragon Lord sighed, he knew that the over protectiveness of his surrogate grandson would obscure his judgement.

'**Naruto, I injected it with my own chakra, so it will activate itself in time, she wouldn't have to die to use the Ryū Sen'jutsu. But she will need you to learn how use it.**' explained Bahamut. Naruto sighed.

'Okay, not that I like it.' said Naruto while rubbing his temp. The Dragon Lord nodded, he remembered something and grinned.

'**By the way Kuroda finished the Ninjato Kyoka Suigetsu (Water Mirror) that you asked to craft.' **stated the Dragon Lord. Naruto grinned like a madman and thanked the Dragon Lord and cut the link between them. When the blond was about to go to sleep his attention turned to his Katana Hyōrinmaru which started to glow a white aura, Naruto smiled.

"Hey Hyōrinmaru you're finally awake."

* * *

**The next day.**

We found Yūgao in her family's Dojo facing her uncle in a Kenjutsu stance, the two eyed each other before they launched at each other at blinding speed. Akira tried to cut Yūgao with a horizontal slash, but was parred by her ninjato, struggling for dominance Yūgao kicked her uncle in the guts sending him towards the wall, Akira twisted his body and landed on his feet before launching a vicious kick to Yūgao's chin sending her in the air. After landing loudly on the ground Yūgao and Akira exchanged sword's blow after blow when suddenly Akira dropped in a all too well known stance and shouted "Konoha Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai (Konoha's Technique: Dance under the New Moon)." three copy of Akira appeared and disarmed Yūgao with a succession of quick slash.

"I Yield." said quickly Yūgao. Akira nodded and lowered his weapon and frowned at his niece.

"What's going on Yūgao? Your movements were slow and sloppy you never moved like that before?" asked Akira slightly worried for his niece. Yūgao quickly bowed,

"My apologies Oji-sama, but I'm trying new weight that Naruto-kun gave me. I must say that the chakra weight are nothing compared to the Genshuku Gokuin." explained the purple haired woman. Akira nodded in understanding.

"Fūin Jutsu huh? Nobody use it since the Yondaime. But it come from his son, I'm not really surprised. Okay Yūgao we will spar again when you will be used to the Seal." stated Akira. Yūgao nodded, bowed and left to meet her friends at the Dango shop.

* * *

**At the Dango Shop.**

Yūgao searched around to find the table where her friends would be, her eyes landed on a table where three women were sitting. Yūgao recognized Mitarashi Anko and Yūhi Kurenai. The third woman wore a tight body warmer with a standard Chūnin vest, she had black hair tied in a pony tail, she had two red mark under her eyes, she was Hana Inuzuka heiress of the Inuzuka clan. Yūgao approached the table and greeted her friends.

"Good Morning Kurenai, Anko, Hana." said cheerfully Yūgao while the three other women stared intensively at her, Yūgao raised an eyebrow. "What? Is there something on my face ?" she asked slightly annoyed. Hana chuckled and answered,

"No Yūgao-chan, Kure-chan and Anko-chan filled me with the last juicy news." said slyly Hana while grinning like a wolf. Yūgao stared at her interested.

"Ho, and what would it be?" asked Yūgao who immediately regretted it when she saw the devious smile on the three women face.

"Well, it would be about a certain blond haired, black masked ANBU that you seem to know all to well Yūgao-chan." said slyly Anko. Yūgao widened her eyes and cursed under her breath, she had been caught by the three bigger gossip of Konoha. Yūgao stood up and glared at her friends.

"Kure-chan your apartment is nearby no?" Kurenai nodded dumbly, Yūgao began to walk to the door, "Let's go there I won't answer your question until we are there got it?" said Yūgao in a stern voice that surprised her friends, but they nodded and walked to Kurenai's apartment.

* * *

**At Kurenai apartment.**

When Yūgao closed the door she made some hand seal and muttered a silencing jutsu, the room glowed blue, when the glow died Yūgao turned to her friends who stared at her like she grown a second head.

"Okay what's going on here?" nearly shouted Hana. Yūgao looked at the three women and sighed.

"Listen to me girls.. This information is SS-ranked," the three women widened their eyes. "Normally I shouldn't tell you, but you will certainly make my life a living hell until I tell you," the women grinned sheepishly. Yūgao began to explain everything about Naruto, his heritage, the last beating, the Kyūbi's death, his return and how he is now the ANBU member Kurō Ryū. To say that Kurenai, Anko and Hana were shocked would be an understatement, Anko voiced it

"Well shit !! That gaki is really is certainly something else" said Anko, Kurenai and Hana couldn't agree more. Yūgao breathed a little, when she was about to relax she looked at Hana who had a devious smile on her face, Yūgao shivered.

"So Yūgao-chan what is you relationship with him?" asked Hana slyly. Yūgao blushed a shade that would make Hinata proud and tried to hide it but in vain.

"W-wwhat are y-you talking a-about, t-there are nothing be-b-between me and him." stuttered Yūgao while trying to contain her blush. The other member of the room snickered.

"Yeah right and Kakashi don't like to read Icha Icha Paradise." joked Hana. Yūgao sighed, she knew that she was caught.

"So what's next?" asked Yūgao, the other women in the room looked at each other and nodded.

"Can we meet him?" asked Kurenai. Yūgao pondered a moment before nod at them, Yūgao motioned them to follow her to the training ground 44.

* * *

**At the training ground 44.**

When the four women arrived at the training ground, they were stunned by the sight before their eyes. Indeed, in the middle of the clearing was Naruto, he was levitating and was seated in the lotus position, his body was surrounded by a blue aura with chakra dragon wing that spread from his back. In the front of him was his sword Hyōrinmaru that levitated as well, the sword glowed with a white aura. The two glowed for an entire two minutes before the glow died. Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed his sword, he noticed four chakra signatures, he turned around and looked at the four newcomer, he recognized Yūgao and smiled behind his mask.

"Hello Yūgao-san what can I do for you? And who are your friends?" asked the black masked in a professional tone. Yūgao sighed and made some hand seal, she slammed her hand on the ground, the silencing jutsu take the form of a blue dome. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I tell them everything, they saw us yesterday.. I hope that you aren't angry at me." said Yūgao. Naruto sighed and removed his mask. Anko, Hana and Kurenai gasped slightly in front of Naruto's handsome visage, Hana literally drooled over him.

"As long that it doesn't spread around the village, I don't mind." said Naruto reassuring Yūgao. After quick presentation the groups discussed and laughed together. As the group discussed a bird landed on Naruto's shoulder with a message, after he read the message he burned it and turned to Yūgao.

"Team 1 has a mission Yūgao-chan, we must report in the Hokage tower in ten minutes. Let's go." said Naruto while putting his mask on. Yūgao nodded and turned to her friends and say good bye before taking off with Naruto.

Kurenai was about to take off with Anko when she saw the dazed look of Hana with a slight blush on her cheek, Kurenai shook her head 'Look like that someone is falling in love... No wonder though." she thought before shaking Hana from her stupor and vanished with her in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**with Yūgao and Naruto.**

After retrieving Yūgao's gear, they headed to the Hokage Tower. They were jumping through the roof when Naruto remembered something and suddenly stopped, Yūgao landed next to him and looked questionably at him. Naruto turned to face her with a smile.

"I almost forgot, Yūgao-chan I have two presents for you." said Naruto happily. Yūgao raised an eyebrow.

"Why Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto grinned and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Consider it as thank for all that you done for me." said Naruto. He grabbed a scroll and spilt some blood on it, the scroll opened and with a poof a ninjato appeared, Naruto handed it to Yūgao. She took it and examined it, the length was 50cm, it has a black sheath, on the blade was a blue dragon with wave coming from the hilt, the blade was emitting chakra.

"This sword is beautiful Naruto-kun. I don't know how to thank you." said a flabbergasted Yūgao. The blond grinned.

"It's name is Kyoka Suigetsu (Water Mirror), it can channel Suiton chakra I'm sure it can complete your Kenjutsu Style." explained Naruto earning a nod and a smile from Yūgao. Naruto took a new scroll, opened it and set it on the ground, he looked at Yūgao. "This Yūgao is the dragon summon contract I want you to be the first summoner beside the Namikaze." said Naruto. Yūgao looked at him with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure Naruto-kun." asked Yūgao completely stunned. Naruto nodded and grinned. Yūgao bit her thumb and signed the scroll with her blood, she stood up and looked at Naruto.

"So, what's next?" asked Yūgao.

"Bite your thumb and make these hand seal, when you are finished slam your hand on the ground and shout Kuchiyose no jutsu (Invocation Technique)" said Naruto_. _Yūgao nodded, bit her thumb and did the hand seal, she slammed her hand on the ground and shouted "Kuchiyose nojutsu (Invocation Technique)" a loud puff of smoke was heard, when the smoke cleared stood in front of them a dog sized blue dragon, it's eyes were blue sky with black slit. It looked at Naruto and bowed.

"**Greeting Naruto-sama, it's been a long time.**" said the Dragon in a feminine voice. Naruto grinned widely.

"Yeah it's been a long time Sapphira, I want you to go the Dragon Realm and tell to Bahamut-jiji that Uzuki Yūgao is the first summoner of the Dragon beside me." said Naruto with a wide smile. Sapphira nodded.

"**I will, I'm sure that Bahamut-sama will be pleased. He speak highly of her.**" said Sapphira while Yūgao was blushing at the praise. "**Well I'm on my way. Naruto-sama my best to you.**" said Sapphira. Naruto nodded and grinned. Sapphira disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto was about to speak again he was cut off by Yūgao's lips pressed against his. Naruto widened his eyes before returning the kiss, the two shared the kiss during two full minutes before parting away panting slightly and blushing. Yūgao quickly regained her composure,

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I..." began Yūgao before being silenced by Naruto's lips, when Naruto pulled away he looked deeply in Yūgao's eyes.

"Don't be sorry Yūgao-chan I loved you since the first time we met, I never said anything because I was afraid to screw up and lose you." said sincerely Naruto. Yūgao looked deeply in Naruto's eyes searching lies but found none, she shed a few tears before hugging Naruto tightly and sobbed quietly in his chest.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." whispered Yūgao while sobbing slightly. Naruto's heart missed a beat at her answer before kissing her with all the love and passion he could. When they parted away they remembered that they had a mission so they put their mask on and took off to the Hokage Tower. Unknown to them, they were watched by three people via a crystal ball, the three people had a large smile on their face.

When they arrived at the Hokage Office, they saw Yamato, Kakashi and the Hokage smiling at them, the new couple raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They stood in front of the Hokage who returned into his 'commander mode'.

"Greeting Team 1, this is a S-ranked mission." said the Hokage.

* * *

Here it's finished sorry for the delay. The next chapter will Team 1 first S-ranked mission and there will be plenty of action.


End file.
